Protect Me
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Ben thought that Cash was just being a jerk as always; nothing serious or disturbing about that right? He thought Kevin was just being a friend when he threatened Cash. Nothing serious or disturbing right? God, he was so stupid.
1. Warning Signs

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui A/N:Yea! It's me again! (everyone runs and hides) Third fanfic. Woot! Okay I'm taking a break from Death Note for a while because I'm preparing to write a very long all-over-the-place fic in that fandom and I suddenly am obsessed with Ben Ten Alien Force right now and the Bevin thing just seems so awesome right now! I haven't watched it in a while so correct me about stuff cuz I'm gonna try to make this kinda like the show but it's gonna be kinda...AUish I think you call it? and the Omnitrix may or may not be appearing depending on how the story progresses. Gosh, why do I always have these long author's notes? Geez, I talk alot. Ok ramble over...I guess. :)

Summary: Ben thought that Cash was just being a jerk as always; nothing serious or disturbing about that right? He thought Kevin was just being a friend when he threatened Cash. Nothing serious or disturbing right? He thought Gwen was just being a girl when she started worrying like that. She couldn't be seriously disturbed right? He thought those were normal signs of heat on his face whenever he looked at Kevin. Nothing serious right? God, he was so stupid.

Chapter One: Warning Signs

The sun beamed down on them, soaking the trio in its heat. Gwen lay on the soft grass a book in one hand, her other hand twirling around forming shapes of pink energy. She made a square float over the lake scooping up a large amount of water and made it swirl around. Seeing Ben sleeping under a tree she let a mischeivous grin slide across her face. The pink box slowly and stealthily found its way hovering over Ben.  
Ben snored. Gwen released the water. She laughed when he jolted awake yelling and spluttering and disoriented. " You needed to wake up anyway," she said still attempting to hold back her laughter. Kevin walked over to Ben from where he'd sat looking at Gwen. " Well, at least you cooled off--" he paused. His mouth slightly hung open. Kevin had always thought Ben was a good-looking kid. With his bright green eyes, soft chestnut colored hair, smooth skin,and lithe frame, he'd always looked good to him. In fact,  
he had found himself staring at the younger boy in the car, almost crashing twice because of it. But never-never-had Ben such a strong object of...lust. Maybe it was how the water stuck to his chest. How his hair glistened in the sun. How he started to pant. Ben looked up when he saw Kevin standing over him. His face still felt hot when he made the motion and his face got even warmer as he watched the older man look him up and down with his mouth slightly agape."What?" Ben asked, getting a little nervous with the way Kevin was staring at him. Kevin shook his head. " Yeah...um...G-Gwen got you wet." The brown-haired boy snorted. " No kidding..." He then flinched,  
preparing for the hit. His eyes opened slowly when nothing happened and he uncovered his soaking arms from across his chest. Gwen still laughed in the background. And Kevin still stared at him. "Uh, yeah Gwen I'm glad you found that amusing. ...And I'm supposed to be the immature one..." Rolling his eyes he continued, "My shirt's ruined--I--I-I'll have to take it off--everything. Except my underwear..." Gwen bent over with laughter. " Just go get him something to dry off with, shit!" Both brunettes stared. Gwen even stopped laughing. The younger boy looked up at the one who had responded so harshly and quickly. Yeah, he was definitely a little anxious now. "Kevin?" he asked softly. Kevin grabbed Ben's shoulder and glared at the orange-haired prep chick ferociously. " Geez, Kev." Gwen said. She turned briskly towards the direction of the car, huffing. Kevin didn't know what had just come over him; he knew however, that he did not enjoy Ben getting laughed at. (Though, the sight of him soaking wet...well...he supposed he could deal with that.) Ben still felt a little hot in the face when he looked at the black-haired man but he guessed that had to do with the mutant's position in the sun. Then Kevin spoke. " You alright, Tennyson?" he said rather gruffly. Ben hesitated. " Uh...yeah...K-Kevin?" The coal-haired man slowly looked down at him. "You didn't have to swear." They both smiled. This potentially fluffy moment was interrupted when a certain prep-like chick showed up with a convenient towel. She marched over to them, eyeballing Kevin. She shoved the cotton-based drying device at her cousin and snapped, "Happy now, princess?" She had a playful smirk on her face; Ben returned a smile (cuz, you know Ben's all nice and stuff). Kevin, however, was less amused. He yanked Ben up by his shoulder and steered him towards the trees. " Cha'mon, Tennyson, we need privacy." Gwen blinked. " We?" she snapped, but they'd already disappearedinto the darker part of the forest, Kevin still dragging her cousin who was being strangely submissive. He dragged the younger boy to a small clearing and stopped. "Take it off!" he snapped impatiently. Ben hesitated. "What's your problem, man?" Kevin had started to breathe harshly; his fingers had started to twitch in anticipation and his pupils had dilated. "Just take it OFF, BEN!" Green eyes widened. "O-okay..." (cuz Ben's all AUish). He slowly peeled the black shirt off, turning around to glance shyly at Kevin who began to twitch even more. The pants slid off next, slowly and sensually. " kev, could you give me some privacy, please?" There was silence for a moment; then Ben suddenly felt himself fall to the ground a weight on his midriff. The raven-haired man (don't you just luuuuuuuuuuurve cliche phrases? sarcasm,sarcasm) was now sitting on top of Ben, head lowered close to his face. "What the hell--?" " Dry off, " Kevin interrupted. He shoved the towel at the man with the gloriously green eyes. The latter muttered, "Oh get off me."Kevin complied yanking Ben into a standing position. Pulling the younger closer, he bagan to rub his back gently with the water absorber. Ben lowered his eyes getting a little more comfortable. After a while Kevin pulled Gwen's cousin away from his body, his eyes yet again roaming with something Ben couldn't quite catagorize. "All done." Kevin said huskily. Feeling slightly uncertain Ben gave a shaky laugh. " Guess we'd better go check on Gwen, eh? She's probably all worried--" He licked his lips when the elder remained quiet. Kevin's hips thrust forward suddenly. He quickly turned away from his companion.  
"Oh, shit."  
:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD Things were quiet during the drive to their respective sanctums. Ben lay in the backseat playing on his generic portable game console (GPGC) playing-insert game here-occasionaly making grunts of disapproval and frustration. His cousin was still pissed off at Kevin so she sat shotgun looking out the window with a scowl on her face. Kevin, however, was just hoping no one noticed the stain on his groin, from where a sticky white substance had soiled his underwear the moment Ben had licked his lips.

:)))):))):))):))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:)))))))))):)))))))))))))):)):)))):::::)XD A/N:  
Heh, heh, heh. That's the first chapter! Yippee! Please don't be shy and review but noooooooooo flames please. The next chapter will have Cash in it. Speaking of which...eh hehe...I kinda forgot what Cash looks like. I haven't seen any episodes with him in it for a while but I know he's an ass. But I think he got nicer...whatever.  
If any who read know, please give me a discription of Cash. Is that his real name by the way? Yeah please if you can tell me all that stuff. Sorry I got all random in the first chapter, but it's build up for later. Random shit: My favorite songs right now are King Rat by Modest Mouse and Oblivion by Mastodon. If you haven't heard 'em yet I highly recommend 'em. I also suggest District 9 a great movie I saw over the summer. Elfen Lied is an amazing anime. Michael Jackson was ultra smex when he was younger.  
Light Yagami is the Antichrist. I don't owm Ben Ten Alien Force. Man of Action does. Because he wrote it not I. I simply wrote the fanfiction. Again, please review.


	2. Obsession

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: yippee yippee i got reviewed! And alerted-that was so nice! Anyway on Labor Day they had a B10AF marathon and I got to do a near full character study on Ben, Kevin, and I believe Cash. I have to say Ben is just too cute and nice! He's so understanding and forgiving and wonderful I can't stand it! :) I like it when they're older a lot better than when they were kids. Lol one of my fav episodes is when Ben gets pregnant. He's acting uke, Kevin's acting seme and it leads you to wonder who the father of Big Chill's children are--well, at least if you're a perv like _moi._ hahaha I see my first reviewer wasn't pleased with my side notes so I'll cut those out. I just felt like being random when I did that anyway and I thought they added slight humor. Ben would be a great mommy btw--not that I'm really a fan of mpreg though. Oh, geez I'm rambling--AGAIN! Idk they help me get ready to write the story these rambles though...Prepare for the beginning of angst!

Nehan Shinzui

Chapter Two: Obsession

The bell rang for fifth period. Cash pushed and shoved through the hallway, knocking aside the obnoxious bitches that dared to get in his way. He had to catch a glimpse of his Ben before class--catch him off guard, hold him up until they were the only two in the hallway. He wasn't exactly sure when this had started; he supposed it had to be in their younger years, in elementary school. Cash hadn't understood it at the time; these strange urges to get the younger boy's attention, no matter how. Each shove, each spat insult, just a way to get him to turn around and _see_ him. He almost missed his object of lust as he almost crashed into J.T. Cash seized his opputunity. "Real smooth, Tennyson!" he sneered, leering at him. Ben looked at him then prepared to hurry on, and ignore him. Cash felt an incredibly strong wave of anger wash over him. _Who the fuck does Tennyson think he is?! _he thought. "I'm fucking talking to you, Tennyson, you asshole!" His black eyes bore holes into the back of Ben's head--it felt like they were alone in the crowded hallway; Ben was all he saw. Without thinking the coal-haired man grabbed the boy's green jacket, pulling him back to face him. "Let go!" Ben snapped. Suddenly, Cash smiled. He was so close to Ben's face..."Hey,baby don't be that way I know what you need..." Ben looked at him in confusion. "Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?" Cash shoved Ben backwards causing the smaller boy to fall. Most of the crowd had dispersed;people had to get to class lest they feel the wrath of Principal Devon. Ben stood back up. He paused; then he shook his head at the older boy. "You're not even worth it Cash," he muttered. "Everyone's grown up and yet you're still doing the same stuff you did in third grade--it's really tired you know." Cash stood, almost frozen as he watched _his_ Ben turn and walk away. He almost shouted something to the little fucker, but changed his mind; he decided he did not want to go to fifth period today either.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD

How dare he? How dare Ben walking around teasing him like that? That dirty piece of ass had been invading every wet dream Cash had had since he was twelve and he actually had the nerve to play like he was stupid? Ben knew what the hell he was doing, unless he was a complete idiot and Cash had seen enough of Ben's test scores to know that wasn't the case. He also knew what side of the field the chartreuse-eyed boy was on; though Ben most likely didn't know it himself. See, he had observed the younger boy enough to notice that those weren't just signs of weather--influenced heat that appeared on his face whenever _Kevin Levin_ got particularly close to him. He fucking hated Kevin. Cash didn't see how that complete douchetard even got to hang out with Ben-someone so smart and innocent and at least halfway good looking. Kevin didn't deserve Tennyson's company. Ben just lacked common sense. He really didn't like that Jen bitch either--or was it Len?--his cousin was such a nuisance and snobby prep know-it-all that Cash was at a lost to see how the little hero was capable of spending most of his time with her; he himself had spent less than three minutes with her before he'd wanted to punch her in the face. In his younger years, Cash had tried bullying the Tennyson cousin in an attempt to lure her away from Ben during the summer (he didn't like people around Ben and it had worked on J.T. anyway). This had failed however because no matter how often the two Tennyson's argued they reconciled in almost the same day. They got along quite a lot better now that they were older--Jen was one of the reasons the boy had maintained his C-average. The mahogany-haired hero only thought he was better than Cash--that was his problem. That little shit thought he was too good for him; he acted like he was a fucking holy saint or something. Cash shifted in his seat on the ledge of the overpass that went between Buildings G and F. He checked his watch--it was almost time for fifth period to be over. _Yes, it all makes sense._ Ben thought he was all wonderful just because he was a little more innocent than some people. Cash would show him, though. He stood up as he heard the bell ring. Ben thought he could get away with trying to seduce him--he thought it was cute to be a little tease. Tennyson was just a fucking slut. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to flirt with _Levin _and then endlessly moan Cash's name at night(1)? Oh no, he was going to pay for that. Not to add that he had more than a few girls looking at him--including that Janie Yamachika (or whatever the fuck her name was 2) skank. "Oh yeah and how'd tutoring Bennie boy go?" _Speak of the devil..._Cash thought. Pitch-black eyes faced the Japanese girl and her orange-haired friend--Wendy?(3) "It was fine," the black-haired girl responded. " I think he really gets it now, and I'm sure he's going to pass that test, he seemed to get most of the questions right." Cash stood up and prepared to leave; he could do without hearing about that little bitch Ben. But then he heard the rest of the conversation and he froze on the spot. "Y'know that's not what I meant, " Wendy said waggling her eyebrows, a mischeivous grin on her face. "Welllll, " Janie (Jenny?) drawled. " I flirted with him a bit and he seemed to like it! I mean he's very nice, not like all the other guys, Williatmy, and he just--I don't know if he likes me or what but I really like him!" she gushed rapidly. "Oh I'm so happy for you," Williatmy said. " I mean he's really cute and all." she added. Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. "Yeah and he said he wanted to ask me to the dance, but he didn't have the time." "_What?_" Williatmy said and Cash thought. "We might be doing something later this week though-" Just then the lunch period bell rung. "_Motherfucker!_" the orange haired girl shouted, startling her friend. "What is it?" the black-haired girl said. "I had to be somewhere, catch up with you later,tell me about it when we go to the convention!" Williatmy shouted rushing on. Jenny (or was it Jamie?) sighed and sat on the overpass about three feet from where Cash stood. _That stupid fucking bitch. Who the fuck does he think he is? Oh hell no._ He had never been this angry in his life. But he suddenly smiled. Cash had a plan; Ben had to pay for this. "Hey, Jennie! Jennie!" he called. The girl gave him a funny look. Another bitch that was prejudging him. "It's Julie," Julie replied. "What?" Cash decided to be straightforward about it. "It's kinda pointless going after Ben like that you know." Julie frowned. "Excuse me? You were listening to my conversation?" "That doesn't matter!" Cash snapped. Julie flinched. The boy struggled to remain calm. "It's ridiculous, because he would never be interested in you know matter what you did." Julie was angry; he could tell and it satisfied him. "The hell are you talking about?" she retorted angrily. "How would you know? You barely even know him!" She stood up to leave. Cash stopped her. "You know why don't you?" he sneered at her. "You know what team he's playing for don't you?" he shot at her. Julie froze. "Wha-wha-what are you saying?"

"C'mon, Janie. I know you're not stupid." He paused, savoring her uncertainy before moving on to the _coup-de-grace_. _Tennyson's gonna pay_. " You know he's gayer than a fruitcake." Julie stared at him stunned. " I can't believe you actually make jokes like that. 'gayer than a fruitcake'? C"mon that's...that's..that's just immature." She didn't sound so sure of herself, however, and Cash reveled in it. Ben was going to get fucked. "Sure, whatever." Cash sighed, rolling his eyes. " Think what you wanna think but you'll know it's true. Especially with Levin around." He'd fuck Ben so long and hard that all anyone would be able to see of him was a whore. Julie shook her head and muttered, "Fuck you." He watched her storm away. They'd leave his Ben alone then. People had started to converge on the overpass, chatting and playing among themselves. Cash turned to leave the now crowded overpass. Julie had acted like she didn't care but the seed had been planted. She was going to learn--they all were going to learn. As he walked down the stairs he bumped into J.T. and grabbed him, complaining about the audacity of a skank like Julie as a facade to hide the fact of his hidden excitement. _They're all gonna learn._ Only he could love Ben.

.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A/N: All right! second chapter done! I really should've done this earlier this week when the idea was fresh in my head but I didn't have enough time so sorry if this one wasn't all that great. OMG the B10AF season 3 premiere is today! I can't wait to watch it. You know as I'm writing this I'm watching _Ali_ and my heart is just breaking watching Muhammed get hurt like this after all he's been through--he seems like such a great guy. I don't like that Smokin' Joe Fraser guy in that movie. I don't. Long live Ali the real champion! Anyway, I think this chap kinda failed cuz I lost some parts when I was at school doing math (shudder). Please continue to read and review.

Oh yeah has been having dirty dreams if ya can't tell. Our Benny's not like that. (yet)

can't remember anyone's name that isn't Ben. lolol

3. Wiliatmy Serpburn a random character I made up. She's got orange hair gray eye's who's kind of a stereotypical girl for now but will turn into a version of me later on(except white) Cash has got problems by the way,yes?


	3. Watching

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui A/N: Okay so here I am checking my Yahoo! account to see if I got any reviews everyday. Nothing. So while I'm thinking how totally unfair this is I decide to reread my stories on the internet on my phone--that's the only way I get to read fanfics during the week. So then as I'm checking out my profile I see that I actually did get reviewed!!!!!! I was totally having a crazy SQUEAL moment--which, trust me, is something I only do when I'm extremely excited--and you wonderful, beautiful, fantastic people gave me such super cool crazy awesome kick ass reviews that I almost instantly started thinking of what to put in Chapter 3. (sigh) People really do love the crazy people don't they? Lol well, so do I! Cash won't be coming up for a major part until Chapter 4 or 5 and so on, but I hope you guys continue to read and review because reviews just make (in the words of Kai-lan) my heart feel super happy! Well, read and enjoy! (Hugs everyone).

Nehan Shinzui

Chapter 3: Watching

For weeks after the incident at the lake, Kevin found himself strangely sucked in by his brown-haired companion's presence. It seemed he couldn't stay in the room with him for longer than a half hour without wanting to see him laugh, to get close to him, to touch him. Often he found himself simply wrapping his arms around Ben, whispering into his ear, before realizing that, not only were they in a public place, but that he had no idea if Ben reciprocated his feelings. Usually the younger one would laugh it off as Kevin's idea of a joke and playfully punch him in the arm or something of that nature. Ben's utter obliviousness irked Kevin when he was in the best of moods but he absolutely could not stand it when the younger passed off Kevin's flirting as him kidding around. Especially when Kevin couldn't help but watch him with growing lust each day.  
:.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD Kevin layed the cards on the table. A perfect deck. Ben gave out a moan that caused the dark-haired man to nervously shift in his seat. But he managed to smirk anyway. "Well, Tennyson, I'd say that that's the third time I've beat you today. Time to pay up." Ben rolled his eyes as Gwen, who'd been laying on the couch in the other room came in with a knowing look. Before she could get into some sort of "I told ya so" rant or whatever he said to Kevin, "So what do I gotta do, master?" He wanted Kevin to catch the sarcasm, but he guessed he didn't when an even more devious smirk spread across the older's face. Oh, God he didn't need this shit. Okay, so he was a little bitter about losing three times in a row to the mutant in a time period of only about an hour and a half and the fact that he had to do whatever Kevin said for two days did NOT help the matter. Plus Gwen just had to be a total traitor and semi-take the charcoal-haired's side in taunting him. She was only doing that because she was crushing on the older the stupid...wait, why did he care anyway? Seriously, who cared about Levin's total hotness anyway?....hold on a second...did he just say Kevin was hot?! "Tennyson!"  
Ben snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh-wha-huh?"  
"I was telling you the conditions, darling." Kevin said sensually causing Ben to jump slightly and Gwen to give the older boy a funny look. "What?" he snapped. "I was fucking kidding." Ben tried to collect himself. "Uh, sure what are they?" Both teens stared back at him with identical exasperated looks. "He just told you that." Chartreuse crinkled in befuddlement. "You have to do everything I say for 48 hours." "Oh shit! Why?"  
"Because those were the conditions, smart guy."  
Oh,yeah. Right. He didn't get why the older boy was acting so impatient. "Fine." he muttered discontentedly. "Whadd'Ise gotta do?"  
Kevin smirked. "I'll save that for later, baby." he said with a glance at the Tennyson's cousin. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Why do ya keep saying stuff like that?" Ben asked.  
"Stuff like what?"  
"You keep calling me 'baby' or 'darling' and crap like that. And don't say you don't cuz you've been doing that for like, two weeks now and Gwen's even noticed it. Well...she's the one who brought it up but--" Kevin interrupted, "Well, it sounds like Gwenyth needs to mind her damn business and stop instigating." He glared at said permanently uniformed academy student.  
She was instantly on the defensive. "Well it's true! You have been taking a weird interest in Ben lately and it's really starting to freak me out." Kevin stood up in sudden anger.  
"It wouldn't be your business even if I did have an interest in Ben!"  
"I'm not an idiot, Kevin! Anyone can see that huge boner you have whenever he comes in the room!"  
"You wouldn't have to worry about these so-called 'boners' if you were'nt on the kid's nuts every fucking second of his life! Try getting your own friends!"  
Gwen's voice was shrill. "F.Y.I Kevin Levin I do have friends I just like--to--to--well, why don't you go get some friends? All you ever do is-"  
Ben intervened hastily. "Guys, just stop it! It's not anything serious I'm just saying cuz Cash was saying something like that about a couple weeks ago and--" Kevin was suddenly upon him grabbing his face. "What?" he said. "What did you just say?" His rapid shift into almost possesive agression shocked both Tennysons but it somehow made Ben feel...happy.  
"What did he say about you?" Kevin demanded his voice lower. Ben thought for a second, pushing the former's hand out of his face.  
"It was just something about how he thought he knew what I needed or something--nothing serious I don't think. But, yeah, he called me baby."  
"And what did you say?"  
Ben shrugged. He really didn't think it was that important or at all interesting; it was only Cash after all and he did stuff like that all the time. But muscled arms grabbed him; Kevin was not at all satisfied with his response. "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he reiterated loudly. Gwen jumped backwards a little. The youngest was still a bit surprised but he replied in a somewhat calm voice.  
"I told him he was being immature and that he wasn't worth the time."  
Black eyes bored hole into his. "That's all you said." he stated slowly. Ben nodded."And then what did Cash do?"  
"Well, I walked away but I think it meant something to him because he's actually been acting like a normal human being when he's around me. In fact he's been damn right pleasant;  
he even wants to hang out with me sometime he said."  
"And you believe he's reformed or something?" Kevin's voice was cold and Gwen looked disbelieving. They both waited for his response.  
"Um, I don't know what to think but like I said he's been acting mature for a change and you know what he's not half bad." There was silence for a few tense moments. Gwen simply shook her head and left; the sounds of her new car starting engulfed them. Then Kevin slapped him. Hard. Ben clutched his face and stared up at the taller man that now loomed over him with a look of rage on his face that the hero had never seen before. "Don't...talk to him!" Kevin snarled. Gwen's tires screeched against the pavement in the background. "You can't be so stupid as to actually believe someone like that! After all the shit he's done to you? After all the kicks and shoves, and insults, after he spit in your face you're still going to forgive him?!"  
The older man was ranting. "You think someone just up and completely changes how they feel about you? No. That asshole's planning something; once an asshole always an asshole."  
Ben's cheek stung like a bitch. "Well, you didn't stay an asshole." he said quietly. "You changed. Or I thought until now..." Ben wasn't angry with him. He could see where the older man was coming from and if he was put in Kevin's shoes he would probably do the same thing; that's what friends were for but neither Kevin nor his cousin had seen how Cash was acting lately-he could be quite charming when he wanted to be. It would just take a while for to convince anyone else of that as Cash still acted the same towards others as he always did. "Me? An asshole?! Why, I've never been an asshole a day in my life!" Kevin continued defensively-almost childishly. Ben had a sudden, strong urge to laugh; Kevin sounded exactly like his eleven-year old cousin in denial about who took the last cookie out of the jar. "Yeah, you just had some small anger issues." the younger boy said sarcastically. He smiled and Kevin seemed to calm down a little. "Whatever." the mutant stated trying to maintain his cool. He grabbed his companion and led him into his living room and set him down. "We're watching the car show, Tennyson." Ben groaned.  
"What the hell for?"  
Kevin smiled this time. "It's part of the deal, sweetheart."  
:.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD Cash sighed. Where in the fuck was Ben? He'd been sitting in the tree outside the boy's house for hours as was usual for him but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his green-eyed property.  
Strange. Ben was almost always home at around four' o'clock if only to check in with his parents. He was such a goody two shoes bitch it almost drove him crazy. It was almost eight now and Cash assumed Ben had called his parents or something already. Not that he was worried or anything--it would be Ben's fault for not allowing the dark-haired man a glimpse of him before he went to sleep or rather, party and smoke throughout the night. Seeing Ben in the flesh just eased the case of blue-balls Cash had whenever he thought about him during the day.  
He had been seeing a lot of his favorite little hero during the past couple of weeks and he smiled as he recalled how Ben had started to respond so warmly to him. He had to pay.  
And the plan was going perfectly.  
:.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD "Dinner is served Your Royal Assness!"  
Kevin looked up from the television to look at the younger boy-turned house slave who held a steaming plate of food in his right hand. He let a smirk slide across his smooth features. He had the smaller boy clean, vacuum, mop, wash his car, clean the garage and various other things that he was supposed to be doing. Recently he had had the boy wash up and prepare his meal. Kevin was actually quite impressed; Ben had completed these tasks in half the time that the mutant had expected him to. He now stood over him impatient and exhausted.  
"Well, are ya gonna take the food or do I have to feed it to you?" Ben said. Kevin could not stop grinning. This was turning out to be a fairly pleasing day.  
"Yes, actually you can." he replied smugly. Ben began to sputter, "But-but-" Kevin stood up and lifted his partner up bridal-style, insuring the plate remained in his hands, Ben now in his lap. "Feed me." he commanded. The younger hesitated; he appeared about to say something then, but Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist and leaning into his ear, whispered, "C'mon be easy on yourself. I know you want to anyway." He licked his ear, causing Ben to get a strange feeling around his midsection. Kevin felt like he was watching himself from another body.  
A hand slid up and down the younger boy's leg resting close to his thigh."Feed me," Kevin repeated. "Then give me something that tastes even better." His voice was so sultry it caused Ben to shudder. The smaller felt like he was in some sort of trance. He began to blush and as the heat spread throughout his face he snapped out of it.  
"Hell no!" he shouted. "Kevin, I can't do this, stop!"  
Kevin's hands were like vice grips around his waist now and he couldn't hardly move. "We had a deal--unless you'd rather pay triple for it."  
"I don't think I--"  
"Just feed me." Kevin cut him off. He was so temperamental nowadays. The taller leaned back and picked up the remote, changing the channel. Ben looked at him. Levin's eyes had shifted changed, he now merely looked former's eyes softened. There was just something about Kevin he realized....He lifted the fork and began feeding him.  
:.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD In his bedroom closet was a trapdoor in the ceiling that opened with a pull of a string. If you pulled this string a ladder would slide out and if you climbed this ladder there would be a room and in this room you'd find a light switch. After you pulled this switch you'd most likely see some very interesting things. Like the many pictures of a certain green-eyed Tennyson that adorned the walls. Or the drawings scratched on the floor and desk. Like the computer that held numerous information about the boy including where he lived, his classes,even places he was most likely to visit. There were pictures that dated back to Ben's first grade class. Yes, Cash had a very serious obsession indeed; it disturbed even he sometimes. He couldn't look at Ben without getting angry though; simply because Ben often looked at him in annoyance or something. As much as that pleased him he had enjoyed making the Tennyson boy smile these past two weeks--it made everything that much sweeter. Those his laughter was pleasant he'd be making much more satisfying noises very soon. Ben seemed like he'd be a great screamer. "Jesus..." Just thinking about it was making him incredibly and deliciously hard. Leaning towards the key board he searched for the image that would be perfect for his release. It wasn't difficult. He clicked on a picture of Ben at fifth grade graduation. He was so beautiful even then. Cash slowly slid his pants and underwear away from his waistline,  
exposing his stared at the picture long and hard as he pumped himself, soaking in Ben's features until he climaxed.  
:.:))):))):)))):)))):))zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:))):))))):)))XD A/N:LOL. It was super fun writing this chapter, though I'm pretty sure you're all pissed at me for drawing this out like this; exaggerated suspense, yes? Don't worry we are getting very close to more interesting stuff. And guess what? I'm starting Double Whammy and Triple Whammy Update Days. What are these you ask? Well, I don't have Internet on my laptop yet and I normally have to wait until the weekend to get on the computer to update my fanfics so normally I just write the stories on my laptop then put them on my USB, then get on the web and put them on. So basically I can write about two or three chapters during the week then just update them all at once! Sound good? And another thing--my mother's boyfriend is bald and stupid and now I can only do homework on the computer so not only will my updates be sketchy but I'm gonna have to sneak around and do them until I get the disk for my wireless router--I need one so I can get Internet on my laptop. I'm really, really sorry about that but my mom's boyfriend is a real hypocritical arsehole. Lol but I kinda had to sneak around anyway cuz my mother and co. seriously do NOT need to know about my yaoi the way, do any of you actually read the author's notes? I mean, I do, but does anybody else? If so, you can come to me with any questions or concerns about the story and I'll try to answer or act on them unless it interferes too much with the story because I already have this planned out. Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Alien Force. Man of Action does. Because they wrote it, not I. I just wrote the fanfiction. Please continue to review. 


	4. Realizations

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: 9/22/09

I had the suckiest morning today--I went to bed late, couldn't find the things I needed for this 0 period Spanish class assignment, lost my student I.D., was late to 0 period, couldn't get the lock on my bike for about 15 minutes, lost ten points for not bringing a picture in for the peer interview, couldn't print out the stuff I needed for the assignment, lost another ten points, discovered I had typos on my fanfiction, had to pay a $5 lab fee and messed up my hair. But then, when I got home I found another fabulous review! Thank you sooooooooooo much all of you! Oh, and I tried to listen to what you said about the paragraphs but I think I only spaced it once. Sorry about that. This chap has some Bevin moments, some Julie moments, and the one-sided Cash thing. Well, they hang out but only Cash is in like. Another thing, this could be my only update for a while! Feel free to bash my mom and her boyfriend for purposely trying to make my life suck. And not in the motherly way. I'm like a stranger in my own house and it sucks , you guys should really read these a/n's for important info.

Chapter 4: Realizations

Ben fell asleep at Kevin's house that night. He didn't realize until he awoke in the position he was in the night before. He had been startled when he felt hands wrapped around his waist; at first he'd believed it was a night attacker, but he'd relaxed when he recognized his surroundings. Ben sat up straighter, taking the sleeping man's hands off of him. He tried to recollect the events of last night; he remembered that Kevin had said some...things (though he wasn't sure how he felt about it), he had had to feed the older male...and he'd been very hungry but...he was very tired. He must've fallen asleep in Kevin's arms! Turning red he hopped to his feet, slid on the floor, fell, and hit his head on the coffee table. Seeing stars, and grunting, he shakily got to his feet and stared at his companion. The mutant looked so peaceful...lying there. Reaching over him, he brushed a bit of hair out of the older's face and smiled.

"Good morning."

Ben jumped about thirty feet in the air, his wrist suddenly encased in a firm grip. Kevin pulled him closer. "Decided to give me a good morning kiss, Bennie?" The hero's wrist felt as though it was getting bruised. He continued to struggle against the man's firm hold.

"The hell, Kev let go!"

" Gwen's not do it."

Ben felt awkward about it--he leaned down. He wasn't sure why he was doing this; uncertainy was eradicating his thought's coherency. Though he was glad Gwen had left, actually. Kevin grabbed ahold of his friend's chin and licked his lips. Bringing the two's faces together he crashed his lips against Ben's. Discovery. Complete and utter bliss. Ben had never felt this way before--never. The stronger's taste was entrancing, adddictive. He felt himself turned around so that his back was upon the couch and Kevin was over him, thrusting his tongue in . Hands roamed into his hair and tugged. Ben's back arched off of the couch. Kevin began to get more attacked his neck, biting and sucking. Hands clawed at Ben's chest and started to tear at his pants. The younger wrapped his arms around the rough man's back. Kevin laid Ben back against the soft cusions. As he began to slowly grind against him he whispered,

"I've been waiting for this for quite a while now, I figured you'd come around."

His voice caused Ben to quake slightly. It all felt so wonderful; these gloriuos sensations were driving him insane. He started to get hard--then he stopped. It was too fast.

"Kevin stop."

Said boy only proceded to take off his shirt as he nibbled at his neck, his breath heavy.

"Kevin stop."

Kevin tugged his hair again and began to dry hump him harder. "I've waited too long for this Ben," he replied huskily. "So long..."

"Kevin, _STOP_."

And Ben shoved him off of him. The ex-con looked surprised, then angry. "The hell, Tennyson?"

he spat from his new position on the floor. Ben was breathing heavily. Pulling his pants up higher from where they rested below his waist, he leaned down to stare hard at the dark-eyed man.

"Don't _do_ that!" he hissed. Ben had just discovered something, something he should've figured out a long time ago and he didn't want Levin to ruin it by acting like a horny animal. He sighed.

"Kevin, when I tell you to stop I--"

" So you've done this before?" Kevin said quizzically. "And you can give me instuctions, eh, Benji?"

"No that's not what I--"

/kevin interrupted, "Why can no one tell when I'm joking?" He smirked. "If you want me to, I will. Fuck, I'm not gonna rape you."

"Sure as hell could've fooled me."

Kevin smiled, getting back up and standing over his companion. Kissing him again the older man muttered, "Well, at least you've figured something out fag". The younger's crinkled into a frown.

"Excuse me?"

There he goes with that damn smirk again! " Did I stutter fag?" The black haired man sure enjoyed fucking with Ben nowadays.

"Don't call me that, you--you--you asshole!"

"Hmmm...what's this? Did Bennie learn a bad word?" Kevin taunted leaning closer to the former's face. Once again, Ben turned red. Before he could say anything however, the phone rang.

MNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMMNMMNEMINEMSSSSSSSSSS!

Gwen listened to Kevin's house phone ring impatiently. She wouldn't be doimg this but her aunt and uncle hadn't heard from Ben all night and she figured the mutant would know something about this or at least help her. She knew he cared after all. Hearing someone pick up the phone she hesitated slightly; things had been awkward last night to say the least and she hoped the older hadn't held a grudge. She was a little shocked to hear Ben's voice on the other line. This didn't bode well with her for some reason.

"Uh, hello?" His voice sounded uncertain, nervous.

"You're still at his house?!" Gwen couldn't resist blurting out as he spoke. Her hands shook. This..this _hurt_ her, actually hurt her but she knew it wasn't her cousin's fault. And she almost took it out on him anyway.

"Gwen?!" His tone calmed her--just as oblivious as ever...but with soft undertones that hinted at some secret. She composed herself enough to answer somewhat calmly.

"I was calling to see if that asswipe knew where you were. How come you didn't call? That was irresponsible, Benjamin. " She said in a mock motherly voice. She could almost hear his smile on the other end.

"The Prince was up all night making sure I reconsru cted the house and served his royal feast. I must've fallen asleep, before I could call!" Gwen heard him pause as he fully realized what this meant. "Oh, shit! Mom and Dad aren't too worried are they?"

"Nah, I'll tell them something." They were wrapped around her finger, sort of.

"How come you left like that last night? Were you that upset?"

"Yes." No beating around the bush. Flatline.

"Gwen, can't you understand? He really isn't all that bad! Cash has changed! A little...."

The orange-haired woman stood firm, despite the tug to just give in to her cousin's pleads. She had always had that motherly connection with him even though they were the same age.

"Look, Ben I'm sorry but I don't trust him. Him--or Kevin. Have you seen the way he looks at you, like you're a piece of meat or something? I don't like it Ben."

She paused before letting what she suspected flow out of her in a rush.

" He hasn't tried anything has he? Cash...( Ben responded with a 'no') or Kevin?"

There was silence.

"Ben?"

Silence.

"Ben! He hasn't done anything to you, has he?! I'm on my way if---"

"No, it isn't like that. I swear." Ben was nearly whispering.

She was confused. "Then what happened?" The girl let a hand cover her mouth as she gasped, coming to a sudden realization. "You don't mean--you and him--no!" This couldn't be happening! Not Kevin!

"I'm sorry." Ben really was whispering this time. "I didn't mean it to happen, it just..." His voice shook. "I'm sorry."

Gwen felt humiliated.

"I know, Ben. But he did."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNEMINEMMNMNMNM

Ben felt an arm wrap around his waist as he hung up the phone. He sighed as Kevin trailed kisses along his neck and sucked. He felt so guilty. The hero knew how his cousin felt about the black-haired teen and yet he had given in to his own selfish indulgences. He felt so stupid and wrong, yet he continued to allow Kevin to suck at him, let him whisper words of nothingness into his ear. Why? Why didn't he tell Kevin to stop? Was it because he actually loved him? After all that had happened between them did he actually....? No. That couldn't be it. Brushing the taller aside he walked past him. He needed some fresh air.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMMMMNMNNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNEMINEMMNMNMNMNMMNMN

Julie Yamamoto felt jaded and restless. She had been thinking--not that she didn't do that often it was just that _these_ thoughts were so uncomfortable and--she didn't want to be thinking about them. As she lay in her room, she snatched her radio remote deciding music would be the way to go in the way of soothing herself. Boy, was she wrong. When Adele's _Hometown Glory_ came on through her surround sound speaker system she nearly got tears in her eyes. This was their song--this is what she and Ben had first listened to when they first saw each other at that party that day. Julie hugged her pillow tightly as she listened her mind swimming.

_I've been walking in the same way, as I did._

_Missing out the cracks in the pavement,_

_tutting my heel, strutting my feet_

She had never felt this sense of melancholy before! She really liked Ben but all he wanted to do was hang out with either Kevin or Cash and she didn't like the way either one of them eyeballed the young man. In fact she hated it. Hated the way they both stared at him like he was juicy, succulent steak. Hated the way he smiled at them completely unaware of their obvious intentions. Julie suddenly felt very piqued at all of them including herself. What the hell was this anyway? A dating show?

"_Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there_

_anyone I could call?"_

_" No one thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost just wandering,"_

She considered calling Wiliiatmy. The red-head was always a great outlet for things like this--she could listen to her friend talk for hours and still be ready with a quick, simple, and comforting comeback. Hesitating however, the Asian female thought about her best friend's possible reaction to her latest crush. She'd probably just tell Julie to pull herself together and that there were plenty other fish in the lake or whatever the shit. Did she need that kind of response right now?

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

It was good to have an objective friend, someone that could tell you exactly when you were full of bullshit in a split second without flinching. She picked up her phone and dialed Williatmy's number.

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts, and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

Julie could hear the Millionaires blasting in her friend's room as the person picked up the phone.

"Cuz, I just got paii-e-e-e-e-ed! Let's get laii-e-e-e-e-e-ed!" the black-haired girl was greeted.

"Hey, Willi." Julie smiled, picturing her friend dancing and skipping around in her large bedroom.

"What's uppies, girlfriend?!"

"Oh, nothing just...Williatmy do you think Ben's...gay?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. The red-head exploded, "NO FUCKING WAY! GIVE ME THE DETES!"

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

"Well, um...you know how I told you about that little run-in I had with Cash?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, he hinted at some little things about Ben and I..I..I think thst their may be some validity in what he was saying." She rushed on. "I mean have you seen they way they're both all over him? And the way he just takes it and follows Kevin wherever he goes and--" She was getting just the teensy weensy bitty bit bit interrupted her before she could go further.

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united Shows that we ain't gonna take it_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand _

_Shows that we are united_

"I'm just gonna stop you right there Jules."

Pause.

"I know you like him a lot, hon, but if he's gay, he's gay. There isn't much you can do about it, but stick by him and be the same great friend you've always been and just let what's gonna happen, happen."

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

"But can I really just go back into the role of supportive friend like that?" Julie was frustrated. "I mean, you don't just crush on some one for five months then, randomly just drop it! Do you?" She gripped the phone.

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders if this world_

_Are the wonders...._

" Actually I've seen that happen. It's just a crush, Julie." She breathed. "Look, I know it probably seems hard, that you think he's just absolutely the one for you right now but--you'll cope with it. You'll fucking have to. You can't, just stay away from him." Williatmy patiently waited for her friends response.

"Thanks, Will. I kinda feel better."

"That's my homeskillet. Catch ya later I gotta go!"

Without waiting for a reply the red-head hung up the phone.

Julie fell back on her bed. Maybe she could get over Ben. She'd sure as hell try at the very least.

_Of my world_

_Of my world Of my world...Of my world_

_MNMNM_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMEMINEMMNMNNMEMINEMNMNMNM

A/N: 9/29

ZOMG I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THIS BUT I HAVE TO CUT THIS CHAP SHORT BECAUSE CIRCUMSTANCES HAVE CAUSED ME TO UPDATE IMMEDIATELY OR SUFFER HAVING TO NOT UPDATE IN A REALLY LONG TIME! I APOLOGIZE AND THIS TIME I SWEAR TO PUT SOMETHING THAT WILL BE WORTHI IT IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AND I'LL DOUBLE UPDATE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTINUE TO REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING REALLY HARD GUYS AND SCHOOL IS BEING A BITCH AND SO IS MY MOM'S BOYFRIEND AMD MY MOM.

NEHAN SHINZUI


	5. Love and its Intentions

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Well, I promised to give you something worth reading this time and I believe that I have. I had to think about this one for awhile(like almost four whole days) because I needed to figure out Cash and what writing style I wanted to use. I've also been really sick over the weekend and I was gonna start this chapter sooner but I felt so weak. I hate colds! I wish it were still summer because I can stand the heat a lot better than I can stand the cold. Lol, you'll never catch me in Chicago if I can't even stand the California standard of cold. Well, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 5! :)

Chapter 5: Love and its Intentions

Cash had in by no means been raised in a happy or stable family. His father had been one of his mother's johns--a man she liked to call "Curly Fuck Joe"--that had ripped her off an ounce of meth that she so desperately needed. The boy could not remember a time when he had been loved by his mother though sometimes, when she was good and high enough she liked to say that she liked him. Cash was not an idiot--he could tell when someone was lying to him and he had lost interest in trying to make his mother feel any different. Tina--known to her many clients as Candy--had once been beautiful and athletic, a popular girl at her school that could wrap anyone she liked around her finger--and often did. She'd had long, thick, shiny black hair that flowed past her shoulders in an elegant body wave and she'd once had gorgeously toned skin and healthy muscles and a body to die for. Or at least that's what Cash was able to piece together from the old decrepit pictures he'd found in the run-down attic when he was a small boy. Alas, the lure of drugs had hit hard after the death of Tina's parents in a fire on the top floors of the building where they worked--they had died slowly and in agony that Tina continuously began to imagine. She'd started using after she was offered heroine at a party once. Cash sighed. You would never be able to recognize her for the person she was then; her once luxorious hair now hid in short gray patches on her head under various brightly colored wigs and weaves. Her once smooth skin was now pockmarked with holes from when she injected herself with drugs. Her once plump, full lips were now dry and cracked, with burns and cuts on them from smoking burning hot pipes. She'd maintained enough of her body that she was good enough for fucking for about two to three hours as long as she was promised a way to get high. Cash wondered if he should be more compassionate to his mother--after all she'd kept him hadn't she? Instead of throwing him away (like so many other crackwhores had literally done) she'd kept him in the house. But, he doubted sometimes rather she really knew he was there. He would remain bitter towards her for the rest of his days; he had not forgotten how he had lost his virginity at the age of eight because a client had been willing to pay extra for him. Cash's life had been full of nothing but anger and hatred since he was a little boy--that is, until the day he'd met a certain green-eyed hero. They'd both been around nine years old and Cash had been brooding over a considerably rough night at his so-called "home", when the Tennyson had come across him and brightened up his day with his enigmatic cheerfulness and good-heartedness. They'd hung out multiple times after that with Cash becoming increasingly more possesive over him. One day, however he'd gone too far and had hit him, causing Ben to break it off with him. Despite this, Cash had, and always would have a burning passion for Ben--a passion that he'd do anything to make Ben aware of.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBKBKBKBKBKBKBBCBCBBCBBCBCBBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBBKKBKBKBKBKBKCBCBCBCBCBCBCASH?KEV?BEN?

Laying on a pallet on the floor Cash contemplated how he was going to exit his house; something that should've been simple turned into something habitually complex. He _could _go the normal way, which was through the small, filthy, and rusted kitchenette. However, this came at the risk of having to look at his slowly and painfully decaying mother, whose cold and hate-filled eyes he tried to avoid at all times; he did not feel like hearing the bitch begging him for money either. He could go through the living room and take a chance at running in on his mother and a client--honestly, where was the class these days? Or, he could quite simply, go through his windows and risk only the stares of a couple people who lived in his shit-hole neighborhood. Deciding the latter was the easiest choice he stood and walked over to the cracked window-pane. Just when his leg was halfway over the ledge though, Cash's door opened revealing his mother. He gasped a little in shock but this soon turned into a sigh of annoyance as Tina started give him something he called the "weepy gold-digger eyes". He thought he knew what this was about and her words confirmed it.

"Hon, ya think ya ken do'sa work fa' me, yeah?" she asked her words slurred and bleary, her body swaying dangerously. That stupid bitch! She expected him to do anything for her after--Fuck no! He'd told her personally he'd burn in hell before he'd do _that_ again--he'd die before he sold himself to another man or woman! Cash would never, ever, be the bottom man again...if anybody was gonna be the fucker it would be him!

"I told you not to come in my room wasted, Ma! Hell no I can't do any work for you! Ya don't even feed me hardly ever you--"

"Chill the fuck out Cash Money1 (he winced at the nickname) I just wanted ya's ta' sells som'pin fa' me,yeah?"

The teen glared at her. "The fuck ya gonna sell some shit and you smoke it?" he muttered condescendingly.

Tina only stared stupidly at him, gurgling. Then, suddenly, violently, she snapped.

"I SLAVE OVER A HOT STOVE FOR YOU AND WORK DAY AND NIGHT SELLING MY BODY SO THAT YOU CAN HAVE A ROOF OVER YOUR SELFISH HEAD AND YOU CAN'T DO EVEN ONE THING FOR YA MAMA!" She started screaming, wailing and wringing her fists around savagely(yeah, I don't know how to do a crackhead so deal).

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU SHIT! YOU MAKE ME SICK I SHOULD'VE HAD THAT ABORTION, BUT NO, I HAD TO SPIT YOU OUT, AND LOOK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! I CAN'T EVEN GIVE YOU AWAY CUZ WHO THE FUCK IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER WANT YOU ANYWAY YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET LAID, I HATE YOU,HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!! NO ONE'S GONNA LOVE YOU EVER! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I--"

And so she rambled on and on, spittle flying from her mouth. Cash sat stoically for awhile listening to her pathetic and idiotic rant rather calmly, but once she started trying to throw her pans at him he felt that he should leave. The dark-haired man walked rather leisurely down the street contemplating his later appointment with Ben; after all it wasn't like he hadn't heard those words all his life.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCCBBCCBBCBCASH?KEV?BEN? GASP!

"Ben, what are those?" Cash pointed to his neck. He was now struggling enormously to control his tone as he looked at the marks that tainted what was _his_. He and Ben were sitting at the park and it was about around 6:00 p.m. though it looked a lot later because winter was settling in for sure now. Cash had taken him here because every second alone with Ben was precious and the park was almost empty this time of day when he noticed them. The smaller boy flushed.

Trying to make it sound like a throwaway question Cash asked in a tone of forced casualness,

"So who'd ya get 'em from? Those hickies?"

He saw green-eyes lower themselves. Ben seemed awfully nervous and hesitant to explain, something the taller one most definitely did not like. Cash felt his rage grow largely and he sat seething--as with earlier, he thought he knew what this was about.

And as with earlier his suspicions were justified.

"It--it was Kevin." Ben soon got flustered and found himself spilling everything that happened between him and the mutant. He felt, for some reason, apologetic and he felt strangely guilty. Ben got up to the part where he and Kevin were on the couch before Cash cut him off.

"So you fucked." It was a statement, not a question and it was said in a _very_ icy tone.

"Wha--? No! I told him to stop I--"

_"Liar_." Cash spat his anger boiling over, his limbs shaking. "_You're a liar, Tennyson!" _he snarled. He spang up and marched shakily over to a tree his entire being trembling in apoplectic rage.

_Fucking bitch gave his motherfucking virginity away to motherfucking Kevin fucking Levin, where in the fucking fuck does he get off?!!_

This wasn't supposed to be happening! It was never supposed to happen this way! Cash was supposed to capture Ben's heart and his virginity and then break him completely--not..._this_! Ben was supposed to fall hard for him, so hard that he'd do anything for him and all the stupid bitch had thought of him as was a friend!

_"No one's ever gonna love you!"_

No.

It was _not_ like his mother said! Someone was going to love him whether they liked it or not! But..he didn't care anyway because he didn't care about what his mother thought anyway because she was a stupid crackwhore, and she was wrong, wrong,wrong! Ma was always, always wrong and even if she wasn't and nobody _did_ like him he didn't care! Because he and Ben were going to make love tonight, just like Kevin Levin hadn't gotten to his virginity first, because he didn't care about fucking Kevin either! Yes,yes that's how it was all gonna be. Turning around, reassured he felt a pleasant bliss wash over him as a smile spread across his face. He gave a jovial laugh, showing Ben he had been kidding, after he saw the nervous look shoot across the Tennyson's face.

"God, Tennyson, you scare easily." he said, still laughing because tonight was going to be an amazing night. It was going to be fucking spectacular.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSPIEES!DRAMA'SSPELLEDBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBBKBBBBKBKBKKBKBBKKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBBKBKCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBBBBCBCBCBC\

In the space between Ben's time in Cash's car and getting to the seclusion of the lake, Ben got two calls that may have been a great deal of help to him(or at least a form of a heads-up)had he picked up the phone. His voicemail picked up each time.

_"Hey, Ben it's Julie. Just called to check up on you, see how you're doing. Um, I heard you were hanging with Cash and...um i-d-k but I don't really like him that much. It's you're business and all I guess but that's just what Willi just told me when I asked where she thought you were cuz I was tryna catch up with you and she knows Gwen from her extra Honors class at her school and she said---"_

BEEP.

_"Where are you, Tennyson?! Gwen fucking keeps bitching at me and I think she thinks I kidnapped you are something, it's really fucking irritating. You'd better hurry the fuck up and do whatever the hell you're doing cuz I can't take much more of this shit and if I find out you've been hanging with _that_ asshole again I swear to Christ I'm gonna--"_

Funny, how such different people could feel so similarily in accordance to one person.

Funny, how warnings often fall on deaf ears.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHTWISSSHAHATETEDLEMONSSSSSSSSSHAHAHAHAHA

The lake was beautiful, this time of night. Fireflies danced and the moonlight spread across the lake making it glitter. Ben didn't really get why they were here, but he wasn't really complaining; after all, he had nothing better to do. It was actually kind of nice out here at night, sort of...romantic. This, oddly enough made him think of Kevin. Kevin...and to think he'd gone from being an insane sociopath to...well, whatever he was to him now. As he sat on the grass he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder and jumped slightly, then, understanding that it was Cash calmed down. Leaning into his ear, the dark-boy whispered,

"So you and Levin fucked, yeah?" his voice coarse but detached.

Ben sighed in exasperation. "_No_, I told you that. We _almost_ did but I stopped him because..." he hesitated. Why had he stopped him? Ben winced as he felt Cash's grip tighten on his shoulders. The taller boy felt a cold rage fill him once more.

"You don't have to lie to _me_, Benji. I don't care."

"_What the fuck, I'm not lying I'm still a virgin!_"

Cash leaned in closer, his body pressing against Ben's back, taunting him with his erection. The former began to plant small little kisses on his neck.

"It's actually_ really_ good, Benny. Now you can compare and see who's the better fucker." He licked his earlobe, gently.

Tennyson froze for a second, and then, realizing what he was feeling against his back, flung his head backwards connecting with Cash's chin instead of his nose which he didn't mind all that much because it got the coal-haired boy to relinquish his grip long ennough that Ben ws able to jerk forward and then stand up, nearly stumbling as he rushed to step back from him.

"What the fuck, man?! The hell is wrong with you?!"

"I love you."

Ben felt his senses go numb as he heard this shocking confession. He felt oddly dazed.

"You--you what?"

"I said I love you, I've always loved you and I want to make love to you tonight."

Ben stared at him for about five seconds. Then he punched Cash in the face.

And then many things happened at once. The chestnut-haired boy was aware of a certain tilting of his body as he was thrown backwards closer to the lake; he felt a splash as he landed in the water; there was a strange grunting noise from the boy that was now above him; there was a small scuffle and then,

Ben gasped instinctively as he discovered that he was now facing down in the area of the lake that was shallow enough that he it would only come up to his knees normally, but was deep enough that if his face was pressed down into he would drown.

Cash's voice was manic, twisted, but tinted with an obviously pleasureable excitement as he began roughly beating Ben's back with his fist, pushing his face harder into the water.

"You're gonna love me tonight!" he shouted spittle flying from his mouth. He started to fumble with his pants, which was a little difficult because one hand was clutching Ben's neck holding his head under the water. When Ben's struggles began to get weaker and more feeble, Cash pulled him out and layed him on his back. The brunette saw stars; everything was a strange blur and he felt about ready to throw up. He was barely aware of what was happening to him. Tennyson was aware of a tugging sensation at his pants and then---

Once, in a health class taken in some other forgotten time, he had learned about the more sensitive parts of the body and what damage could be done when they were roughly used; woeds like _rip_ and_ tear_ at the time had seemed to him to be metaphorically used, throwaway words2.

But now he got to feel what it was like. _Now_, he understood how accurate those words were.

Cash had lifted Ben's legs up over his shoulders and as he thrust inside him without preperation or warning, the latter almost screamed, his back being pressed roughly into the sandy waters. Never had he felt this sort of pain in all his life. It felt like he were being fucked with a rusty pipe and the lack of air he'd sustained from being half-drowned did not help things.

Cash bent over him, and caressing his face gently, almost lovingly as he whispered.

"I love you so much, Ben."

. Thrust.

As Cash continued to plunge in and out of Ben's tight depths, the brunette moaning in pain he started to wonder whether he had led Cash on; after all he must have hadn't he? Something had to have set the darker man off, and hadn't he always defended him whenever his friends tried to warn him? Hadn't he trusted him again?

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust,. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Faster and faster and deeper and deeper, Cash went brutally battering the boy beneath him as they both grunted or yelled in pleasure or pain, respectively.

" I love you so much, Ben." Cash reiterated.

Did he start to trust Cash again because he loved him? No...that couldn't be it because---

"Do--(thrust)--do you--(thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust)--l-love me too?"

Thrust. Thrust.

The pain was unbearable. Ben just wanted it to go away. He wanted it to stop.

"I just want to hear someone say it."

_Do I really love him...or...no..of course not. I can't._

"Ben...please say you love me..."

There was something odd in Cash's voice this time--was it pain, regret?

"Please...tell me.."

It almost sounded...like he wanted to cry.

"I--"

_Just say it--_

"I-I l--love-"

_Make the pain go away._

Cash thrust in harder than he'd had before causing Ben to scream loudly into the night air.

How stupid, stupid, stupid he had been! What kind of a moron let something like this happen to him? What kind of a man didn't realize when he was leading another man on? He deserved this in a way. This was the tennyson's punishment for his own stupidity. He should've listened to Gwen and Kevin and...Kevin! And he understood at last. Ben hadn't got warm in the face because of the heat that day; he hadn't wanted to hang out with Kevin so much, hadn't defended him, hadn't trusted him the moment he claimed he was reformed because they were friends. He hadn't let Kevin punch him because...how stupid he had been! Ben should've realized that morning when he had given Kevin that kiss that...

_I love Kevin._

"I love you, Cash."

Ben finally fell unconcious as Cash climaxed deep inside him.

NENENENENENEENENNENENENENMENMENMNEMNENEMENMENMWNEMNEMNMDFNMFNDSNJKNSKJNXJVJXBVMBMCVBM,NKLJKFJEUFLRYEIUHKLJD;LS.X,.X,L;SAKD;A;;LSDKL;D

His mother _had_ been wrong! She was wrong, wrong, wrong! Someone _did_ love him and they had made love near a lake under the stars and it had been so romantic and everything he had only ever dreamed of! All with the person he loved most in the world. It had been wonderful. Just like Cash had hoped it would be! Of course, when they had first begun doing it he had realized almost instantly that Ben hadn't been lying after all! He _was_ a virgin and that must mean...Ben must've been saving himself for him this entire time and that was something that _Kevin Levin_ hadn't beaten him to! Ha! Take that Levin!

_Ben told _me_ that he loved me and not you!_

Ben was the first person that had ever told him that.

A/N: 1. I freaking had to. Sorry about that.

2.I can't write rape scenes that well. Sue me.

Gah! I thought it was gonna be good at first but after re-reading it I think it kinda sucks ass. I had to rush at the end and I've had some unpleasant things to think about (i.e. my mom's ugly stupid, dirty, asshole bald boyfriend) and I've been having to sneak around and update whenever I have to type up homework. It's kinda late to do my homework but...anything for reviews! Tell me whatya think beloveds!

Nehan Shinzui


	6. Aftermath

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: I am so freaking sorry you guys! I really am! School has been a huge bitch--I mean I have to be there at 6:15 and leave at 4:00 so by the time I get home I'm exhausted and besides that I have a lot of homework to do and my life has been all over the place lately. Not to mention this huge writer's block I've been having. But anyway I'm making excuses. I fell in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from _Bleach_ recently and I've been obsessing over him for awhile now. This chapter is kinda filler-ish but it' needed because it builds up what's gonna happen next! I don't know what I'm gonna do with Cash for awhile but I have planned his future out--and it ain't looking too good--I'll leave it at that!

Chapter Six: Aftermath

Gwen Tennyson drummed her fingers on the firm wooden desk in her 6:00 antropology class. She had forgotten why she had taken this class in the first place; it was a cram class she really could've done without, what with the 0 period and 7th period class she had in her regular school. Overacheiving was something she heavily acheived at. Glancing at the clock that stood clicking away on the wall Gwen felt a shiver run down her spine suddenly. The girl stopped tapping abruptly, the drone of her teacher's voice fading.

Something was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzz

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_---_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-_-_wwwwwwwwww

c

When Ben woke up he was alone. That was good. He didn't think he could face anyone right now. For a second he couldn't recall exactly what happened. He found he was laying down on his back, water pooling around him. His pants hung loosely around his waist and he shirt stuck to him due to the sweat and water. As Ben staggered up his body sore, his legs trembling, and his head feeling as though it were about to split open visions of last night's activities beseagued him. Halfway to the road he vomited--violently. The boy didn't know what to feel right now--desperation, desolation, despair, betrayal? Rage? He didn't know; he just felt numb.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_---_-_--_-_-_-__-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~#$%^aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****&&&^^^^^^^^^^^

Somehow the Tennyson made it to Kevin's house; if you'd asked him how he would not be able to tell you. The poor kid had no idea what he was doing. When he entered the living room he collasped onto the couch, his vision blurring. He'd fucked up everything! Maybe he was just a tease. In any case, no one would ever want him now. Ben was tainted and soiled. There was no feeling worse than that. As his eyes began to close Ben felt a shadow lean suddenly over him and a voice shake him to attention.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

The younger boy let out a moan--his head had begun to throb, He found himself mumbling some sort of an excuse;

"Stayed over late with a friend...couldn't call...I--" Ben wasn't sure of what he was saying...his brain felt like it was on autopilot. Excuses presented themselves automatically.

"WHO CARES?!" Kevin cut across him loudly and if you paid attention might've heard something close to worry in the man's voice...which would be very shocking if you didn't know him very well. He ranted on,

" Do you know how your cousin's been calling me nonstop? Or how we were thinking something--Ben who did that to you?"

Kevin's was lower now and full of a calculated rage as he looked at Ben's lower area that was stretched out on the couch. Ben looked down, slightly interested. He gave a sharp intake of air at what he saw.

Ben was bleeding all over the furniture.

It flowed thickly between his legs, staining the fabric of the couch. Lifting up skaking hands, he saw how pale his hands were. Tennyson felt bile fill his throat. As he began to fall unconcious yet again, Kevin swooped down on him lifting the small up bridal-stlye as though he were light as a feather. Rushing to the bathroom he turned the hot water faucet on in the tub. The older began to strip Ben of his clothing then dumped him into the water;questions could wait until later- his biggest concern was that Ben didn't bleed to death or something. The ambulance wasn't an option though; Kevin knew how the authorities could hinder rather than help and besides he didn't need them to gather any suspects when he did what he was planning to do to whoever had hurt Ben. They were going to pay dearly for this.

"K-Kevin?" Ben was shaking terribly. His eyes had lowered to narrow green slits.

Kevin bent down kissing him, touching the red marks on the hero's neck, inwardly fuming with rage as he did so. Levin had a pretty good idea of who to make pay for this.

" Shh...It's okay Ben. I'm right here." his voice was soft and he proceded to try to stem the flow of blood between his friend's legs--it seemed to be working.

" I'm sorry, Kevin." Ben mumbled.

Kevin paused, surprised.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't really _mad_ at you Ben, I just--"

"No!" Ben yelped painfully imploringly. "No, this is all my fault--I should've listened to you, it's all my fault!"

"Ben--" Kevin tried to touch him; Ben jerked away sending a splash of water over the tub. He closed his eyes, breathing shallow, his hands clamped over his head as though warding off sound.

" I-I let him kiss me, I let him touch me!" Ben yelled. "He fucked me over and over and I didn't even do anything about it! I couldn't even do anything. You told me and I didn't listen and now it's all my fault!"

Kevin, his theory cementing grabbed Ben by the shoulders and shook the nearly hysterical boy. He even gave him a light slap for good measure when the Tennyson continued to breathe a little too heavily.

"Look, Tennyson!" Kevin shouted firmly.

"I know it hurts right now, I know but I need you to tell me what Cash did after he--after he--did _this_ to you, okay? Did you see where he went or something?''

Ben stared at him blankly shaking his head, eyes huge. He scooted away from his companion (well, as far as he could while in the bathtub.) He looked confused.

Kevin frowned at him aware of the sudden glossiness in his friend's--lover's? (is that what he considered him)--eyes.

"What am I doing in your tub, kevin?''

Kevn sighed realizing what was going on almost instantly. After all he wasn't thick or stupid like people thought he was. He could be quite analytical when he wanted to be.

"Who's Cash?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen had arrived at Kevin's house that night, late, nervous, and all of its synonyms. She paced over the sleeping Ben who lay curled up on a certain mutant's bed, utterly peaceful and tranquil, his eyelids flickering in REM sleep. What her cousin was dreaming of now....

"Did you tell his parents where he was?" Kevin interrupted her thoughts, his back to her facing the small computer in his room, tapping the computer desk.

Gwen cleared her throat shakily, nodding, then realizing that the older probably couldn't see it mumbled a "yes". " How long will he be over here, do you think?" she asked her voice hoarse. She had cried hard when Kevin told her what had happened.

"I don't fucking know. As long as he can without causing suspicion."

"Have you thought about calling the--"

"Fuck, no." Kevin interrupted harshly. " Ben doesn't need that kind of pressure right now and they aren't going to be of any help anyway. Besides I already know what I'm going to do to that sonofabitch anyway."

Gwen was surprised at how sure Levin sounded. "Kev--"

"And how long do _you _ plan on being here?"

"For God's sake, I'm his _cousin_, Kevin!"

Ben shifted slightly in his sleep. Gwen lowered her voice to barely above a whisper.

"And in any case, he told me about what happened between you two the other day."

Kevin's grip on the mouse tightened. "Yeah, so?"

"So when were you going to tell me?"

Kevin was silent for a moment. Then, " Me and you are over. Have been for nearly five weeks now, why can't you--"

" Because he's my cousin and I want what's best for him."

Kevin spun around, facing her now, furious."So you're saying I'm not good enough?" he spat, venom lacing every syllable.

"No, it's not that." Gwen replied imploringly.

"Then what the fuck is the problem?!" Kevin rose out of his chair.

Seeing Ben once again shift uncomfortably in his sleep, the Tennyson cousin motioned fot the mutant to step outside of the room. Closing the door behind them she continued.

"You say you want what's best for him, " she said. "But you continue to keep so much from him."

"Gwen--"

"You owe me enough to at least not pretend like nothing had the possibility of happening--it's bad enough it was like some dirty secret you didn't want to admit to...that you still don't want to admit to." Tears were falling down her face again.

Kevin grew uncomfortable. '' Gwen, shut up." But his voice was soft.

"No!" The orange-head girl almost shreiked. " You owe him enough to tell him what happened between us!"

Kevin attempted to cut her off and failed.

"And you owe him enough to tell him about this baby!"

A/N: Dun, dun,dun! Omg, the ANGST! Personally, this is a chapter I honestly enjoyed. I haven't been able to watch the show in a while. Like most of the story I made stuff up as I went along instead of really planning it all out. I finally updated the playlist on my ipod! Yippee! Oh, happy day! All of you who have read, reviewed and possibly faved have been a huge impact on my motivation--thanks a lot! Don't know what I'd do without ya! At the end of this, I think I'll have a special thanks chap for you guys--I just really wish there was something more I could do for you all! Thanks for sticking by me through sketchy updates and somewhat sucky writing. Sigh... I remember when I could update almost weekly. Ahh...the good ole days!


	7. Amnesia

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Hey, guess who's back? Are you happy to know that I haven't died or crawled into a cave somewhere? Lol. Um, I have--a confession to make. Er, I had an entire week off for Thanksgiving and um...I haven't been working on the story! I'm sorry! I've just had that accursed writer's block most likely because I'm writing some other stuff. I think this chapter is going to be short, I have an idea of what I wanna do but I'm not sure exactly how it's gonna play out. I'm watching t.v. as I'm writing this so there might be random blurbs here and there. Oh, and anyone know what to do when your ipod charger isn't working and ya've got no money to replace it? geh... a very big thank you to my favers, alerters, and especially reviewers!

Chapter Seven: Amnesia

Kevin didn't tell Ben right away after he woke up. He didn't want to tell him at _all._ It was ridiculous. As the hero's eyes opened, they settled on Kevin's figure. He smiled.

"What's up, man?" he said, joyfully. Kevin was taken aback. Ben shouldn't be like this...It was great but...there was something duller about his eyes. He wasn't sure if the boy knew what was going on. In fact, the mutant was_ certain_ of it. He let out a tentative, "Ben?" in a voice he didn't recognize as his own. Ben smiled, oblivious. He blinked slowly up at his friend, his face nestled into the pillow. He let out a long, lazy yawn.

"Did I fall asleep, Kevin?" Ben asked lazily. Kevin goggled. Ben's smile became uncertain. "So I fell asleep, yeah? Um, but when did I get in here?" He sat up in the bed, looking around. Kevin laughed again, nervous. "This is the quietest you've been in your life, man."

"Um," Kevin found his voice. "How--just how much do you remember about...yesterday?"

Ben tilted his head to the side, thinking, placing a finger on his lip. He grinned. He was way too cheerful...but, then again, that was textbook Ben Tennyson.

"Hmmm..." Ben said. "Ummm...I think I had to...cook you something, right? Oh!" he smacked himself on the head. "I forgot to make you something! I'm really sorry, Kev. I would've kept to our bet." The boy began to stand up. "I can still--" Kevin cut across him, grabbing his wrist.

"What're you talking about? That happened weeks ago--"

"No it didn't." Ben shook his head rapidly. "It was only the other day, I remember." He gasped as Kevin grabbed and shook him.

"Ben, don't you remember what happened with Cash and--"

"Who?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I know who you're talking about..." Kevin clenched onto him harder and then let him go, causing his friend to fall backwards. Then he let out a long sigh.

"Do you..remember...what--what happened between us?" he asked quietly. Again, Ben gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" There was a silence.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"You _do_ remember how me and Gwen...uh...we--"

Ben shoved him on the shoulder, smiling. "So ya guys finally hit it off, right?" His eyes got duller. He looked down for a second, his hands trembling for a second as he frowned for a second in befuddlement. "But--but I thought we--"

"Gwen's pregnant Ben." Kevin decided something just then. If he didn't remember then this was the best way to protect him. "After you fell asleep I went over to make up...and one thing...led to another and um..." It was a lame lie, Kevin knew but maybe since his mind wasn't right at the moment...

Ben's lip trembled. He glanced at his friend and put a hand over his face, covering his green eyes.

"Ben?"

"But I thought you and me--You said you--"Ben suddenly snapped his head back, sunny and cheerful yet again. His eyes glazed over. His laugh was odd-sounding now. "How far along is she? I know you didn't fuck her only last night. You wouldn't have known it if you hadn't." The mutant was taken back. The way he'd used the word "fuck" was so unlike him. Ben never really swore like that before. Kevin chose not to answer how long he'd fucked Gwen.

"What you said earlier. I said what? What about you and me?"

Ben simply frowned. "What?" Kevin let it drop.

"So you still up for getting me some food?"

Gwen reclined in her car, the air conditioning billowing around her. She rested her hand on her stomach, letting out a breath slowly. She didn't think of the child itself as a burden but more the unwilling father. Kevin had been running circles around her and Ben's heads since the beginning. And Ben...Ben had known that she liked him but he had given in. Of course he hadn't known for sure but-- She wondered how he'd react to this baby. Gwen couldn't imagine what she'd do now. She couldn't abort the child but she didn't know what she'd do otherwise. No support, no homing,_ nothing._ She was so_ stupid._ How could she have let this happen? Smart, sophisticated, preppy, uptight Gwen who always apprehended others for their mistakes had fallen for an egotistical, and obnoxious idiot, had let him touch her and--

She layed her head on the wheel. The orange-haired girl suppressed the tears that almost fell from her face. Straightening she stepped out of the car and prepared to inform her parents' of her predicament.

,,

..................

A/N: I was planning on having Cash in this chapter but I decided against it. I didn't like this chapter all that much because I don't believe I was working to the best of my ability. Oh! I was watching the B10AF episode "In Charm's Way" today and Ben is so cute and gay! He like, agrees with everything Kevin says half the time and it's funny cuz KKevin's kind of a jerk to him the whole time, but if you're a yaoi fan and _squint_ you can see the love vibes, lol. I'm working on another story right now so updates may get even sketchier. Oh, and don't worry, Gwen's not gonna spill the beans about everything. Ben's attitude and reaction in this chapter will be explored further in later chapters and things may get spicier in the future. And can ya guess what Cash's reaction to Ben's amnesia will be? lol Please, please review! With love,

Nehan Shinzui


	8. Effects

Protect me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: A thousand apologies would never be enough to excuse my prolonged hiatus from this fanfiction and so all I can say right now is that I'm sorry. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Enjoy Chapter Eight!

Chapter Eight: Effects

"Where have you been this whole time young man?" Ben shrugged at his mother. He smiled at her softly. "Oh, here and there Mom. Y'know hanging with Gwen and Kevin." His mother frowned at him sternly.

"That's no excuse for not calling Benjamin." she said tersely. She tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. Mrs. Tennyson wasn't as angry as she had been worried about him. She had hoped he was okay and now that he seemed fine in typical motherly fashion she pretended to be mad. Ben frowned and scratched his hair. "Huh?" he said, feigning confusion. "Aw, man. I thought I told Gwen to remind me. I guess she forgot." The lie came out smoothly--his right eye didn't even twitch. "That's funny...that doesn't sound like Gwen at all." His mother gave him a weird look. She let it go.

* * *

* * *

Ben thanked God for motherly affection, because in all honesty he didn't think that his mother would've been so lenient if she hadn't been so grateful that Ben wasn't hurt or anything. _Geez,_ he thought in his room_ I was only gone like a day or two._ He frowned "Right?" he asked aloud. Something was tugging at his subconscious. Since the other day when Kevin told him that he had gotten Gwen pregnant he'd had the idea that his friend hadn't told him everything. He licked his lips. Flopping on his bed, he groaned--he had to go back to school tomorrow and personally, he felt he could wait forever until that transpired. The boy felt a little queasy just _thinking_ about that place and the people---oh God, the _people!_ A pair of evil, manic eyes flashed into Ben's mind causing him to jump backwards and fall off his bed, eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy. He stared confusedly into space for a moment than shrugged it off. The boy gave a small little laugh, nervously. Ben crawled back into bed and layed on his back staring at the ceiling. Kevin had promised to take him to school tomorrow and for some strange reason--he was really looking forward to that...

To Ben's very great surprise, Kevin was promptly at his door by seven thirty the next day. He smiled up at him when he opened the door and saw him leaning against the doorway.

"Gee, you're up early." Ben said. "Don't you usually get up around two?" Kevin gave a small smile at this which made the younger one feel strangely warm around the ears. There was an awkward silence where they stared at each other a little longer than they needed seemed mildly upset.

"Um, Ben?"

"Oh, yes Kevin!" Tennyson replied a bit too quickly and eagerly. The hero licked his lips.

_Oh, sweet Jesus,_ Kevin thought recalling a certain event. _Keep your thoughts straight Levin._ "Well, I'm not all that keen on meeting mommy and daddy so..."

"Yes?"

"So could we leave before they check to see who's here?" Ben nodded and slipped out the door. When they got to the car Tennyson leaned against Kevin and rubbed his face. He didn't know what made him do it--he just did. Kevin shuddered then shoved him away from him, maybe rougher than he intended to but he didn't comment on it. Ben slid into the passenger seat. He was feeling strangely devious and he couldn't quite explain it. As they drove Ben reached across Kevin, brushing up against his body slowly and pressed the window button letting some air. Kevin made no move to stop him, eyes fixed determinedly on the road, but he frowned slightly.

"And you couldn't put the windows down on your side because--?" he muttered.

"Because you look cute when your hair's blowing around." Ben hadn't thought about what he said before he'd spoken and he supposed he should've at least felt a little embarassed but that wasn't the case. That had been happening a lot at home lately. Kevin tore his eyes off the road and gave a worried glance at his companion.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked concern etched into his face. Ben layed a hand on his thigh.

"Of course, Kev." Ben assured him with a smile. The same smile that made his eyes seem so much duller. Tennyson again licked his lips, this time very slowly.

Kevin gripped the wheel tightly, his shaking lips pressed into a thin line. "_Stop that!" _ Why was he getting so easily worked up_ now?_ The mutant guessed it had something to do with not being so close to his friend in a while that did it. Having all of these fantasies lately and not being able to act on them. But he wanted to protect Ben and fucking him senseless was not such a good idea. But...the Tennyson didn't seem like his normal shy self (how could he after--but Kevin must hold that vengeful part of him in) with the way he rubbed his hand slowly and sensually up his thigh, Ben's hand getting ever closer to a certain area. Kevin tried to act like he didn't notice it, leaning his sweaty face closer to the window attempting to relieve some of the tension in his body. Normally, Kevin could tune everything out while driving his "baby", but the fact that his car was almost the exact same shade as Ben's eyes did not help much. The mutant eventually licked his lips in response and pulled over once Ben began to fondle his dick into erection. They stopped in some random place whose surroundings Kevin hardly noticed.

"Ben."

Said boy continued with his ministrations(that's the right word, right?).

"_Ben!" _Kevin was starting to lose his resolve now and it was upsetting him. Ben continued to ignore him however, and began pulling at his jeans.

"_BEN!"_ Kevin practically shouted and roughly yanked Ben's fondling hands off of himself, nearly crushing the boy's fingers. Ben looked hurt.

"But I thought you wanted it." Ben said meekly, his eyes wide and fragile. He tried to pull his hands out of Kevin's harsh grip but they were only released when the mutant was sure the hero wasn't going to do anything with them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tennyson?!"

Ben shrunk into the passenger seat, his back pressing into the door. He actually looked frightened. It was awfully cute in Kevin's muddled opinion. "I thought you wanted to." the younger whimpered, not meeting his friend's eyes. "I thought you liked me."

"Ben..." Kevin's voice faltered. He did want to...he really did--but Ben couldn't br in his right mind...he wasn't sure what was making him act this way because he was certain he had no memory of the past few weeks but...this wasn't Ben's right mind. "I told you about me and Gwen and the baby and I--"

"But you and Gwen don't even act like you're together!" Ben protested. "I don't even think you really like her! I mean she doesn't even get you at all and--and--it's not like she needs to know." Ben gulped at that last part and was shocked at his own audacity. It was quiet for a moment. If possible, Ben shrank even smaller into the seat, his dulled green eyes huge as though he expected Kevin to set upon him in a rage. And when Ben looked at him, he saw the same evil manic eyes that had flashed before him the other night.

"What's gotten into, Tennyson?" Kevin asked quietly. "She's your _cousin._"

"I just want you to like me."

Kevin stared at him. _Oh, Dear merciful God, I want to fuck him right now._ he thought. Just seeing Ben so weak and vulnerable was turning him on beyond belief. Which, in a way, made him feel sick and no better than Cash.

"I do like you Tennyson." Kevin said. "But I...it wouldn't be right to do this to her."

Ben looked crushed. He didn't know why, but suddenly the hero felt as though he needed this, desperately, and that if he didn't get what he wanted and soon...well, he would die that's all. His voice came out small and weak, his tone trembly. "Oh, okay fine." the boy turned around flushed and embarassed. "We'd be--I mean I'd be late for school anyway."

Kevin came out of his confused reverie and shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it anyway."

_Why not, Kevin?_

The voice tugged at the back of his mind, horribly reasonable._ Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you've been waiting for?_ Kevin shook his head, attempting to wrest the thoughts out of his mind. "I can't," he muttered to himself. "It wouldn't be right. He doesn't want--" Ben cocked his head at the mutant, pulling at his bottom lip concernedly. _Look at him!_ the voice practically screamed into Levin's head. _Has he ever acted this sure before? Have you ever come even this fucking close to fucking him? He's practically fucking _begging_ for it! So make your damn move already, dammit!_

Kevin turned and stared at Ben. His tone was half-hearted, "But it wouldn't be-" he tried to say before he lost all control. In what seemed like a second he was over Ben, damn the consequences. There was a moment when all he saw was British racing green(1) eyes widened in an ecstatic joy before he began covering Ben's mouth in fierce brutal kisses. It didn't seem to matter that he was being so rough with him, Ben sort of liked it that way. It was completely different from the way Kevin recalled his first attempt--there was no gentle kissing, no restraints or hesitance. He tore at Ben's clothes, unconcerned with how his friend was being crushed beneath his weight into the seat and slipped the boy's jean off of him. Ben responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around the body above him, sliding his hands from Kevin's shoulders down to his waist helping him out of his pants. Once the boundaries were removed Kevin wasted no time plunging into his partner.

Ben shuddered violently at the entrance, letting out a loud moan and digging his nails into Kevin's back. The mutant responded by thrusting harder into him and biting down onto the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, Oh god, Kevin"! Ben moaned loudly. Sweat slid down his face as his back was pressed into the seat, his legs wrapped around Kevin's body. The mutant ripped his mouth from the hero's shoulder, his fingers clutching brusingly into the boy's hips, his fingers biting into his skins. Ben's shirt was pulled off him, and seeing his body fully now, sweating and so eager to please him, sent Kevin over the edge. His thrusts became more violent and erratic and his determination to hold on to the pleasure in the face of his immenently closer release he became quite harsh towards the boy's cries--they weren't helping him hang on that enjoyment.

"Shut the fuck up, Tennyson!" he nearly yelled with an increasingly savage thrust, eliciting a small whimper from his companion. Ben glanced up at Kevin nervously; the man's pace was so quick it was scaring him. Something tugged at the back of Ben's name and he almost screamed but he quickly forgot why this was bothering him as Kevin gave him a sharp glare. Ben bit down on his lip instead, drawing blood. The sight of the blood on those pale lips being licked off drove Kevin insane. He wrapped his lips onto Ben's capturing the yell the boy released as he sent his final thrusts into the hero's body, spilling his seed inside of him. Even after that was done, Kevin continued to thrust into his friend, relishing the release of weeks of pent-up frustration. Ben's eyes rolled to the back of his head, when Kevin finally let his lips go. Ben let out a shuddering whimper as the thrust continued, his side getting persistently smacked by Kevin's rough hands.

"Oh, Oh god--Kevin I love you." the younger man drawled. Kevin at last pulled out of him and Ben winced at the sudden departure. They stared at each other for a moment then Kevin abruptly rolled over to his side of the car and slipped his pants back on. Ben suddenly felt very exhausted and sore as he slowly followed Kevin's example. Kevin continued to stare blankly through the front window. "I love you too, Ben." he replied blankly.

The hero was positively glowing with happiness. All except his eyes, but I'm sure you've heard enough of that. "Oh, Kevin." he whispered. But his joy was cut short.

"But what about Gwen?" Kevin said, his breathing harsh. The windows were fogged and the smell of sex was circulating even with the open window on Kevin's side. The older teen's voice was disinterested which Ben found endearing, because he could tell how worried the older really was. Tennyson shrugged innocently and leaned against the window, eyes already drooping.

"I guess it's too late to take you to school now." Kevin muttered to himself, making Ben smile lazily. Just as he started to drift off to sleep his smile dropped as Kevin completed his thoughts.

"And you're disinfecting that seat when you wake up, Tennyson."

A/N: Well, that's over and done with! I wasn't overly pleased with this chapter but I suppose once I start writing more I'll be able to get back into the groove once again. I'm still kinda irritated that Kevin is still this rock thing in the show. And don't get me started on Gwen. I really want to thank all of you that have been reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! I like, strive on reviews but I'd appreciate if you'd guys would be more specific with what you liked about it. I know a lot of the time we're too busy sometimes to get all into it but please try to get me back when you have the time. It helps me expand on the story for everyone, though I'm still going with my original idea. Sorry that there was no Cash vs. Kevin in this chap but please be patient because I'm still working on this other shit.

1. Uh, lol I know I used chartreause in another chapter but due to recent research I discovered that chartreuse is actually some weird looking yellow green. British racing green is definitely more of Ben's color.

Oh and by the way does anyone want to see anymore of Julie in the future? Cuz I think I sorta forgot about her as the story progressed and I can't remember if I wanted her to have a larger role in the beginning. And would anyone complain if I got rid of Gwen? I mean, I'll still make her go away even if protest if I feel that's where the plot's taking me but I'd like to hear your opinion on the matter. Anyway, I'll try to update soon so stick around! Love ya!

Nehan Shinzui


	9. Flowers

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Ok. I actually may be able to update twice in one day this time! Hurray! The computer is shut down and I've been given time to force myself not to procrastinate. I've also thought long and hard about how I'm going to write this and some of you may be disappointed with the way it turns out but I want to stress that I at least hinted at this with Ben's amnesia--and you'll understand what I mean by this in later chapters. I've also decided what I'm going to do with Cash and the baby and I can say that Cash's end will occur somewhere around chapter 11 or 12. I guess. So, um, thanks for giving me all of that glorious feedback it really perked me up when I was feeling down and I'm very happy with all of the hits and views I've gotten! I AM A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD VIRGIN WHO LOOOOOOOOOOOVES YAOI AND I'M FUCKING _PROUD_ OF IT, DAMMIT! (But, uh, don't tell my parents. It'd be too awkward. Especially since I like hardcore and sadistic).

Nehan Shinzui

Chapter Nine: Flowers

It became apparent to Ben that motherly affection had its limit. There was a faint ringing in his ears from the bawling out his parents had given him for missing school, "doing God knows_ what!"_ Ben had smirked and said he knew exactly what he'd been doing and stated that it was something _they_ so obviously needed more of. This little remark shocked and upset his mother so much that she was almost at the brink of tears and had him grounded until hell froze over. So now he sat, fuming. No phone, no video games, no TV, no going out, no _nothing!_ The boy gasped. No going out or phone meant---_no Kevin!_ The thought made him punch the wall in a rage. It wasn't fair! He had to see him before the night was over or....

Ben suddenly yawned, stretching. He was still exhausted and sore from that morning. Any escape plans he'd formulate would have to wait until he took a nap and recuperated. Besides, there was nothing else to do.

Kevin sat in his bedroom eating take-out Chinese food, flipping through the channels. It was all a mask to hold in the turmoil he felt, from what him and Ben had done. He licked his lips remembering how the boy had felt. There was still that pang of guilt though. It didn't feel right--having sex with the mother of his child's cousin? Her _male_ cousin? They had been moments of drunken lust sleeping with her--how had things spiraled out of control to the point that he was going to be a father? He couldn't even look at Gwen now. Besides _that,_ having sex with Ben hadn't felt right. Well, it had felt_ great_ but not the way he wanted to, it was just-- wrong. Something was wrong with Ben, something other than the amnesia. His whole personality had changed and his eyes... Kevin shook his head, switching the television off. He hoped Tennyson wasn't in too much trouble for missing school. He swore to himself that the next day, (since he'd been so flustered after the sex he'd brushed Ben off immediately at the time he was supposed to be home after school) he would take full responsibility for Ben not making it to class. Kevin felt an upsurge of hatred flow through him suddenly. And he'd take care of Cash soon too.

Kevin had fallen asleep when there was a knock on the window. He shifted slightly, then with a snort at the second, harder knock, jolted awake. He stood up blearily trying to make himself alert in case it was some sort of attack. But he had a feeling that wasn't it. After all, what kind of crazy alien killer _knocked? _He reached the window and slid it open. His mouth fell agape when Ben hopped over the window ledge. The hero was all smiles.

"What the hell are you doing here Tennyson?" Kevin interjected loudly. Ben leaned against his shoulder, crooning.

"Mom and Dad had to leave to go to some event." he replied. The younger brushed past the mutant and plopped on the bed, grabbing the remote and switching the television on. "So what're we doing tonight?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Tennyson?" Kevin said, furrowing his brow. "Shouldn't you be at home being....I don't know--grounded?"

"I probably should." Ben said, eyeballs glued to the t.v. screen. He gave a girlish giggle. "You didn't think we were just going to fuck and be done, did you, Kev- Kev?" The remote stopped on a music video video or something that featured martial arts action. Ben turned the volume up. Kevin stomped over to him furiously, and snatched the remote out of his hands.

"What the hell makes you think I only wanted to fuck you?" he asked softly. Kevin brushed some hair out his friends eyes, an awkwardly gentle gesture that shocked even himself. "Why are you acting like this?" He kissed Ben lightly on the cheek.

"Wow, three consecutive 'what the hell?' questions in a row, Levin." Ben answered cheekily. "Guess you're vocab expanded. Fine, I'll answer your last three questions in order. One: I think I answered that one with the question ' you didn't think we were going to fuck and just be done?' Perhaps that was improper." Ben returned the kiss and pulled Kevin down over him, so that the mutant straddled him. Kevin put his head near the boy's ear.

"So answer it properly."

"Duh. I was getting to that."

Kevin rubbed his nose into the crook of Ben's neck.

"What I meant was that since I'm grounded until the end of time--"

"I didn't want you to get grounded, man!"

Rolling his eyes, Ben dug his fingers into the older man's back.

"--since I'm grounded until the end of time," the hero continued impatiently, "I figured that we should go out and do something special before the restrictions get _too_ tight. Question Two: Well, after we had sex you let me sleep for like, an hour,but then acted weirded out the rest of the day and practically did the hundred-meter dash trying to get me in the door. And Question Three: I don't know what you're talking about."

Kevin breathed slowly into Ben's ear. "You used to be different before...."

"Before _what?_" Ben spat suddenly angry. "Before _what?_ Before you made me rearrange your damn house?" Ben shoved the man off of him with surprising strength. "You're keeping something from me! You and Gwen have been acting like somebody died or something and I'm some five-year old who you think is too young!"

Kevin stared at him.

"And just who the hell is Cash, anyway?"

Kevin kissed him on the mouth, silencing him. He was over him again and as he brushed the younger's hair out of his eyes, he whispered, "No one. He's nothing to worry about right now." Ben stared at the ceiling and sighed and allowed Kevin to dryhump him. As he began to get aroused the hero kissed him back but a little reluctantly because he was still annoyed with the fact that Kevin wasn't telling him anything. The taller began to fondle and rut against him roughly and Ben let him until they came his release feeling odd and exhausted.

"What's wrong Ben?" Kevin asked when he was done, sliding his underwear off and heading towards his bathroom. He left the door open as he ran the sink water. "Ya look, like, weirded out or something."

Ben scoffed. It felt like Kevin should already know. He slid out of his pants and underwear and tossed them into the bathroom. The hero slumped sluggishly into the bed and covered his eyes with his arm, a sudden pounding in his ears. He felt strong arms pull him up, carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. Kevin sat him on the sink, the cold surface shocking him as the mutant turned on the shower. Ben looked tiredly on as Kevin took off his shirt, then slid Ben out of his.

"You're so _cute_ when you're pouting!" Kevin said cheerfully as he led him into the shower stall. He seemed in a great mood all of a sudden as he poured shampoo onto Ben's hair and began to run his hands through it and lather the soft brown locks as he bent over and kissed him again. Ben only began to feel more and more miserable.

"How could you, Levin?" he muttered looking at the water flow into the drain. Kevin's grin slid down a couple of degrees and he paused, his hands pulling at Ben's hair.

"What?" he almost whispered. Ben looked at him with dazed and wounded eyes.

"How could you let him do that to me?" Ben shouted. He hit the other in the arm as his voice began to fiercer and his eyes burned holes into Kevin's.

"How could you let him fuck me like that, Kevin? I thought you loved me!"

Kevin began to apologize frantically as he pulled Ben out of the stall and forced a towel on him.

"You let Cash fu--" Ben paused mid-shout and began to shiver. Looking around, he asked, rather abruptly, "Why'd you yank me out of the shower like that? What the hell?"

"You--" Kevin paused. _ He must've just had an attack again. That's all. He forgot again._ "You--you ahh--you just started shivering like crazy! And I um...let's get you dressed for bed. You look awful tired. I'll drive you home before your parents get back alright?" Ben looked at him in confusion.

* * *

Driving back to the Tennyson home in the dead of night, thoughts raced back and forth in Kevin's mind on what to do with the boy leaning against him, asleep. He didn't like keeping things from him, but he was sure that if Ben were to recall what had happened to him it would tear him apart. And he would give anything to keep that wide-eyed beautiful smile from falling.

* * *

The next morning found Ben up especially early and refreshed, as though he hadn't walked four miles on a midnight excursion to his gay lover's house then been dry humped on his bed. Running into the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of bread from the cabinet and swooped down to kiss mother on the cheek as she was making coffee. She almost choked on her morning drink as she goggled her son's sudden switch in attitude. Before she could ask, Ben dashed out of the house feeling energized and oddly happy. It was a beautiful morning. He fell onto the grass of his lawn and sighed, breathing in the scent of cleancut grass. He lay contently like that for a long while until he heard footsteps on the walkway. Ben sat up and stared at a slightly overweight woman in a blue uniform holding a bouquet of multicolored tulips. The hero cocked his head at her.

"Who're those for?" he asked her. The mail lady scratched herself then pulled a card out of the bouquet and scrunched her eyes at it.

"A Benjamin Tennyson." she answered gruffly.

"That's me!" Ben said. The postwoman gave the flowers to him, then scurried down the street. Ben held the flowers close to his chest and went to sit on his porch. Suddenly, he called out to the woman, "When did you get these?"

She turned around and shouted back, "Just this morning! The guy paid extra to get 'em out immediatly!" Then she hurried along again. The herro sat back and smiled again, giddy. The flower wrapping had another card sticking out of it and he pulled it out and read it.

_"There aren't many words that could describe the way I love you._

_You are my everything. You ar my air, my water, my heartbeart. You are my entire planet, my universe. I would do anything to have you by my side with me for all of time. No one will ever come between us. I will protect you with my life. I miss you so much and I wiil see you again soon as I can. I AND I ALONE WILL LOVE YOU LIKE THIS MY BEAUTIFUL BEN."_

It was corny and not exactly poetry but Ben found it sweet. Kevin must've saw how upset he was and not known how to help him in person. Ben blushed slightly. What a nice way to express that especially since they wouldn't see each other in a while! He went to put them in some water.

Gwen felt tears slide down her face as she drove on the freeway. Losing control, she began to sob as she sped into the carpool lane. They had disowned her! _Disowned!_ They claimed she had ruined everything for them! All the control she'd had all these weeks was gone now as it all came flooding out of her. The fact that Kevin dumped her after she told him about the pregnancy. _Crack._ Pressure at home and at school._ Crack._ Ben's rape._ Crack._ Kevin's disinterest in telling Ben she was pregnant. Then him wanting to pretend like everything was great between them for _Ben's _sake. The fact that her child's father would rather fuck her male cousin. _Crack, crack, crack!_ She had to pull over as her tears made it more and more difficult to see. Gwen began to hyperventilate as she clutched at the bulge in her stomach. She panted for a long time.

After a few minutes a strange calm spread throughout her body and she stared at her reflection in the mirror above her headboard. Her face was pale and set.

She had reached a decision.

A/N: So there you have it! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter! Now, the flowers aren't from who you may think--or maybe they are! Hmmmm....

I just saw an episode of Fma: Brotherhood! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! HA! The next chapter will be more about Gwen's decision which you may guess at will. The feedback I've been getting has been just amazing and really great because now I've got something to boost my ego! HEhehe! I'll try to have the next chap out the same time as this one to make up for the time gap because my computer broke down and shit so I'm just writing on my Internetless laptop. I hope you love it my beautiful fans! I know my love letter sucked but whatev,I tried. I'm not so good at the lovey, dovey shit anyway and besides that if things get too fluffly to the point where they're ridiculously out of character I get really pissed! I have written a Spiderman fanfiction recently so I'd be happy if you guys read it but I do plan on revising it when I finally get ahold of a computer but it's called "Control". Please read and review all of my stories! It'd make me so happy! I love Sade! She rocks!

Nehan Shinzui


	10. Crashes

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Yippe! Hopefully, this one will be done about the same time I get to update the previous chapter and that'll hopefully tide you over during my increasingly long gaps between updates. All of my chapter ideas are pretty as-I-go-along so it can take up to a week for me to write a chapter and a lot of times I will be dissatisfied with it. Lately, however, I've been experiencing a boost of confidence in my writing skills so I've been in writing mode lately. Music is also a big help and OMG! HOLD THAT! I JUST HAD A PLOT BUNNY ATTACK MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY _FUCK_, THIS IS GONNA BE A GOOD CHAPTER! I think. It may just end up being random as hell and disappointing and overly-convoluted and leading in no particular direction but please give this idea a chance! My brain is popping with the plot bunny ambush! Aaagh! Help me! There beating me up in the _BRAYNEZZZ! AUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_

_PLEASE...READ...AND...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ACK!_

Nehan Shinzui

Chapter Ten: Crashes

Being grounded wasn't so bad, Ben figured. He discovered reading was a pretty entertaining past time and he'd found his GPGC(1.) tucked under his bed in one of his shoes. It must've fallen there a while ago. He turned around the battery was low. That was weird--he'd just put batteries in it recently--right? He shrugged it off and flopped on the bed again. It was going to be a long boring weekend trapped in his room. He almost hoped an alien would come and attack the planet so that he'd have an excuse to get out. But things had died down lately and the heroes were taking a vacation of sorts. Ben looked at the windowsill where the vase with his flowers in it. He let out a sigh....He missed Kevin.

"Benjamin!" his mother called.

He rushed downstairs to see his mother holding the house phone in her hand. "It's your cousin." she informed him. "She sounds a bit...odd, for some reason. She said it was important that she talk to you for some reason." His mother passed him the phone. She then gathered her things for work and called her husband as she stood on the porch waiting for him.

"Hey, Gwen!" Ben answered the phone cheerily. "You don't know how good it is to talk to someone other than Mom and Dad! I've been so bored, y'know? I can't wait to see you and Kevin again." The boy paused. "How're you and the baby?"

Gwen was silent. Then, she asked in a cold voice, "Do you love him?"

"Uh--what?"

"He's fucked you hasn't he?" Gwen answered. Her voice got wobbly. "He couldn't even wait to get in your pants!"

"Gwen!" Ben stumbled for words. "I--we haven't--"

It was just as Gwen thought it would be. Kevin Ethan Levin couldn't keep it in his pants for a full day. She srtuggled to maintain her composure. Sniffling, she said, "Well, you two won't have to worry about me getting in your way any longer! You can have your perfect little life together!" She slammed her cell phone shut, leaving Ben speechless on the other end.

Gwen brushed her hair out of her eyes slowly. She breathed slowly in and out. _Yes. Calmness. Clarity. Peace. I am at peace now._ She stepped out of her car and walked towards the abandoned looking building. As the Anodite stepped inside, she heard loud, crude laughter and walked in on Cash and J.T. breaking something apart. Cash noticed her face and sneered.

"Fuck do you want, bitch?"

"We need to talk."

A few minutes later, the girl and the dark-eyed male were walking to the trunk of her car.

"There it is." Gwen said pointing at the alien tech inside of her trunk. "I was able to swipe it off of him when we were looking for more of the complete organism's."

Cash grinned, hungrily at it. "So this is all I need to get rid of him?"

"Yep. You remember how much it changed you when you used it last right? And you do love Ben?''

Cash sighed. "Yes. I'd give anything to be with him. Forever." His face twisted into a demented smile and Gwen felt sick to her stomach for a moment. She almost didn't go through with it but, she remembered how Kevin had yelled at her and how she'd had to watch as he seduced her cousin. Ben didn't know better and Kevin Levin needed to be dealt with before things got out of hand. Besides, Cash really did love Ben more and he had since grade school, not just when the boy got soaking wet. Maybe, this was just her jealous rage talking, but Gwen didn't want to think about that at the moment. She had made a decision and she was sticking by it, dammit! Besides, she needed someone that she knew would carry on her rage after she...

"Well, are you sure you're gonna be able to do it?" Cash nodded eagerly.

She smiled and passed the tech to him and stepped into the car. "Then I guess this conversation is over, Cash." Without waitong for him to reply, she sped off.

Gwen had begun to spend more and more time in the car. She drove intently up and down the lonely streets searching for the one destination that would mean everything. She knew the plan wouldn't go completely according to plan and she hoped Kevin and Cash would end up killing each other in some sort of savage battle. A low chuckle escaped her throat as she pulled up against the grass of the lake. Her headlights illuminated the dark, murky water. Ben would probably get hurt a little bit but that was to be expected from someone who willingly allowed his cousin's ex to fuck him. Grinding her toes on the grass and laughin, Gwen drove her car into the lake, her last thoughts, swirling.

_Karma._

A/N: Maybe, maybe, maybe you saw this coming. Things are building up again and this has to be the shortest time I've ever taken on a chapter so I hope it didn't suck too bad! I'm so sorry it was so short but I was watching this documentary on Tupac as I was writing. Lol, I hate most of the music out nowadays that they play on the radio. Hip-hop has gone downhill, what with Lil Wayne all over the fucking place. I love the music from the 90s until around the end of 2007. Around 2008 everytime I turned on the radio I was kinda like WTF?! Fuck off autotune! Omg! I love Eminem! Do you? and I like Sade! Sex music for middle aged couples is what she is! lol Tupac was such an interesting person! I've been checking the political scene and everyone is pissing me off! America is the biggest gang on the motherfucking planet! And don't go--"You're stupid". I live in tis country. Anyway you can probably already tell what the alien tech is and I sorta rushed Gwen's suicide so sorry about that. Yaoi, yaoi, is good. It's still a Kevin/Ben pairing in case you were wondering. So don't be mislead! Please read and review!

Nehan Shinzui


	11. Shock, Then Grief

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: I know, I know, I know. Trust me--I _know!_ It's been forever since I wrote last. After only getting one review for the last two chapters I fell into a rut and then went on hiatus. I appreciate getting faved and alerted but please guys, can you stop and review? Not to sound ungrateful but your input kinda gives me ideas. So anyway, I think this fic is coming near an end. I mean, I've pretty much thought out all that's gonna happen between Cash, Ben, and Kevin so...yeah.

BUT, I'm reconsidering what I did to Gwen. Haven't completely decided what's going down with her then. I tried to compromise since some people wanted an abortion and some wanted Gwen to go away. Someone suggested I make it Ben's baby but I never liked mpreg so...sorry to disappoint you. I also don't like abortion but I guess making Gwen commit suicide isn't much better, right? So anyway this is Chapter 11! Started writing while listening to MJ then Modest Mouse! WOOT!

Chapter Eleven: Shock, Then Grief

Ben sits in his room, reflecting. It had been almost a week since he'd heard from Gwen or Kevin. He was growing worried. The flowers kept coming for him, but they were continuously unmarked and had increasingly begun to say things that Ben couldn't relate to Kevin. One letter said that the

lake made him nostalgic everytime he passed it and that he longed for another night like it. But Ben could'nt remember having had sex with Kevin by the lake; he could've sworn it'd been near a park. The boy couldn't even recall going to the lake in forever. In fact, everytime he even _thought_ of the lake, an ungaurded dread would fill him. A pair of enraged black eyes would obscure his vision and cause the hero to grow short of breath. What upset him the most however, was that the Eyes were eerily similar to Kevin's. But...Kevin hadn't looked that--_manic_ since they had been mere children and Ben couldn't recall a time in recent history when Kevin had been that angry. So the Tennyson concluded that those eyes _couldn't_ be Kevin's because the mutant didn't look at him that way anymore, didn't get angry with him anymore, wouldn't, _couldn't _hurt him anymore, because Kevin Ethan Levin _loved _him; he'd said so and he'd meant it and that was all Ben needed or wanted. He did feel guilty about Gwen however, and he swore to make it up to her any way he possibly could. He'd godfather, he'd babysit, he'd do anything to make that child happy. After all, could he do any less, when the baby was the spawn of the two he cared most about?

Julie was bent over the desk in her room when she heard a strange noise. At first, thinking the noise was coming from outside, she poked her head outside the window and peered around searching for the source. Seeing nothing but parked cars, suburban houses, and the occassional bystander walking her dog on the now twilit street, Julie returned to her almost-forgotten paper. She had a report on the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. She was deciding on an angle that discussed how the image of the "Tank Man" had an affect on...her mind was drawing a blank right now. She leaned back in her chair, pencil being tapped against her bottom lip and let out a sigh. Out the corner of her eye, in the mirror next to her desk that looked into her closet, she saw a pair of piercing crimson eyes beaming back at her.

_BOOOM! CRASH!_

Before the girl could even blink, there was an explosion that sent shards of wood, glass, and heat flying. Her hair whipped around her face and plaster and dust was flung into her eyes. She was thrust onto the floor, glass and wood raining down on her and slicing open her skin. Julie's shoulder was encased in a tight, strong, firm grip that felt as though it were attempting to rip it off. Still befuddled and dazed, the girl was slammed into what was left of the mirror. Her vision blurred, she attempted to focus on the arm that was holding her. She recognized the alien tech just when Cash tossed her head back and forced her to look into his cool, glaring eyes. The teen girl let out a sharp gasp and the gauntlet began to close around her throat instead.

"You're going to call Ben," Cash rasped quietly--quietly enough that Julie almost strained to hear. "But not today--later, when I tell you to. You're going to tell him that you want to meet him by the lake. And don't give me that look! You know where I'm talking about. That's all I want you to do for me okay? Jules? You understand?" Julie let out a pained nod, eyes filling with tears. Cash let out a soft chuckle and grinned at the girl's rapidly purpling face. He let her go with a soft sigh and sat almost remorsefully on the dust littered bed. Julie slid to the floor coughing, cowering against the wall. What could she do? It was clear that Cash had something terrible in mind for Ben but she didn't see how she could stop it. Her breathing rattled, she glanced toward the bed and was a little surprised to see that Cash looked..._awkward_ sitting there, his head buried in his hands, fidgeting, his hair unkempt and being twisted in his calloused and metallic hands. As he looked at her he asked, "Where are your parents Jenny?" The question startled her so that for a brief moment, it was as though were back at school and they were having a normal argument.

"It's _Julie._" she emphasized impatiently. Cash gave her a look a child would give a too-stern teacher and the victimized girl very nearly felt sorry for him. The man didn't quite seem to know what he was doing.

"I'm sorry." he muttered and Julie was shocked at his apology. It was as if the Cash from a minute or so ago was an entirely different person than the one she was seeing now. He was almost child-like as he shuffled his feet around.

"Um...does Ben get those flowers I send him?" he asked shyly. Julie cocked her head at him. Cash was...gay? Surely he must be to send fucking flowers to the guy. She shrugged her shoulders at him and explained that she hadn't spoken to Ben in a while.

"But you must've! You're his friend! Friends talk to each other!" Cash spat, suddenly violent his robotic arm once again wrenching her shoulder. "Think how he must be feeling when his own friend doesn't even want to talk to him!"

Julie was smashed against the wall and knocked unconscious. She would wake later in the home of Cash.

* * *

In the kitchen of Cash's home, there is a small stove, rusting, that sits in the corner closest to the door. The gas was turned off weeks ago, or maybe it was months; neither occupants really kept track of such things. The floor is smudged and filthy. Rubble coats the floor. Tina--also known as Candy--is splayed on the floor, a smoldering hole in the center of her stomach, blood pooled around her cooling body, her glassy eyes frozen in a look of condemnation.

* * *

If Ben thought his worry couldn't grow anymore he was certainly proven wrong when Gwen's parents called.

"We were just so shocked and surprised...we just overreacted." Gwen's mother said tearfully. "She could've gone _anywhere_ by now! It's all my fault! Andrew(that's what I'm calling Gwen's daddy.) wanted to let it go...but I--" That was all Ben chose to hear before he had to close his bedroom door. He began to feel cold and hot all at once, shivering despite breaking into a sweat. The hero felt as though he had to vomit. He just might. He figured he'd go to sleep for a while. As he buried his head under the blankets to try and suffocate his rising panic, he thought of Kevin, his fantasies plagued by that dreadful pair of souless eyes.

* * *

The teen had slept much longer than he'd anticipated; he'd slept a straight 48 hours. He awoke to his mother gently shaking him. As soon as he looked at her face, he knew he was going to hear some bad news. Tears immediately began to fill his eyes. shook as she explained how the police had found Gwen's car sunken into the lake. Ben really did vomit this time. His mother, determined to go on, added that when they pulled the car out, there was no body inside. She tries to sound hopeful, as though maybe things will turn out all right, but Ben knew that even if Gwen wasn't dead that she would never return. Why else would she do such a thing? Gwen's decisions were never meant to be taken lightly and Ben knew that with his cousin's smarts she'd make sure that they never found her if she could help it. Ben was silent as his mother emotionlessly began to get material to clean up the mess. He walked into the bathroom adjoining his room and locked the door. Pouring water on his face, Ben struggles to control his breathing. He didn't know why, but he fucking _needed_ Kevin _now._ Sobs began to wrack his chest. Snot and tears streamed down his face as he filled the sink with water.

* * *

Julie's hand shook as she dialed Ben's number. The gauntlet was aimed at the back of her head.

"Um...Hello?" she asked tremously. This earned her a rough shove and she quickly adjusted her voice. "I need you to meet me by the lake--it's urgent." She heard the boy take in a sharp breath. She cringed as Cash's arm tightened around hers in anticipation. His breathing filled her ear.

"Gwen's dead," came the reply."She drove her car into the lake." Julie nearly dropped the wireless Cash had let her borrow. She apologized then told the green-eyed to hold on a minute. Putting her hand on the mouthpiece she whispered to her victimizer,

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? He won't wanna come here so soon." Cash thought about that. It was true...Ben wouldn't want to associate himself with this place. How could Gwen do such a thing? Didn't she consider how this would affect her cousin? Could that bitch think only of herself?!

"That bitch could've at least told me what she was going to do! Then I wouldn't have hurt his feelings like that! Fucking Jupiter's cock!"(1.) Cash slammed his hand into the ground forming a small crater in the ground. Julie stumbled, praying that Ben couldn't hear how loud that was.

"JUST TELL HIM TO FUCKING MEET YOU AT YOUR HOUSE THEN!" Cash snapped furiously, spittle flying from his mouth. "TELL HIM IT'S URGENT, I DON'T CARE JUST GET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Julie, in fear, hastily did as she was told. Surprisingly, it didn't take much haggling, though Ben was concerned about the noises he'd heard. They hadn't been overly loud on his end, and the dialogue had been unintelligible, but he was wondering if anyone was there all the same. She told him not to worry he'd see when he got there.

* * *

Ben wasn't thinking. He'd tried to call Kevin but the line had been busy and he was too weary to try again. At this moment he'd do anything to get his mind off things. And besides, his parents had left him at home to rest, but at the moment he didn't feel like being alone.

* * *

Julie had only a few precious moments to herself. It was becoming apparent that Cash's mental state was detiorating rapidly; he had been muttering to himself, blowing things to pieces at random and all the time rambling about how he and Ben were going to have another perfect night. Now, as she was locked in her room with her parents in the room across the hall, she could hear Cash rummaging about, setting things up. Clutching the house phone in her quivering hand, she called Kevin(2). It took him thirty seconds to pick up. She wasted no time in her cry for help.

"Kevin,please!" she half-whispered, half-shouted. "You have to come now! It's Cash he--"

Julie never got to finish her sentence or find out if Kevin's voicemail was the voice that had spoken to her. Cash, his eyes glowing red once again, stood in the doorway. Once again, Julie was struck speechless as a metallic arm struck out at her, swatting her across the the room, her jaw snapping as she landed on the floor. She attempted to scuttle away but there was no place for her to go. Cash reached her and pressed his foot down on her throat. As she writhed and screamed he raised the gauntlet and fired at point blank range. All that was left of her face was a large gaping hole and a crater in the floor exposing the first floor and weakening the structure. Hearing the girl's parents sobbing in the next room, Cash stoicly moved on to his next victims.

* * *

Ben didn't live that far away from Julie's house and it took him less than maybe ten minutes to get there. He walked with his head lowered, biting his lip. He couldn't believe Gwen and her baby were just...gone. After he found out whatever it was that the Japanese girl wanted he'd go see Kevin. Reaching the door, he should've heard the noise. He should've had some form of premonition. Point blank, he should've listened to his instincts. But he didn't.

And that's how he finally remembered who those cold black eyes belonged to.

* * *

A/N: Okaaaaaaaaaaaay! Finished up writing listening to some Serj Tankian. Omg, he's foyne. As you can see, I've tried to make Cash a more emotional character and develop him some. Sorry if I offended people by killing Julie. Anyway, I gotta make this note kinda short cuz it's getting reallly late and I'm sick and weak and tired.

1. Ok, I watched this show the other day--Spartacus:Blood and Sand. That show is fucking vicious,dude, like hella hardcore and shit! You. Must. Check. It. Out. anyway that little quote happened cuz the people in Spartacus live in like the Roman era and one of the people--Batiatus, I believe-- was all like Jupiter's cock! It was fucking funny dude. They say a lot of funny things Like this other dude was like, "You submit, like a fucking woman begging for a cock to split her open!" idk why that's so funny to me! But yeah....

and Julie called simultaneously.

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. AND IT FEELS GOOD! READ ANDS REVIEW! LOVE,

NEHAN SHINZUI


	12. Interlude: Flashbacks

Protect Me by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Alright! Tryna update these as quickly as possible! Go MGMT and Evans Blue! Those bands rock. Dude, I am like totally obsessed with Spartacus now and as soon as I get Internet I've gotta watch like every ep if I can. Seriously guys watch it. Omg, I'm in like love with Chevelle. I heart the leadsinger dude's voice! But Anyway--about this chapter. So like since I'm double updating faster, the chaps may lack a little substance. BUT, every incident holds some importance, alright. Since I'm a little too sentimental, I always have to explore someone's back story. Expect a longish winding flashback sequences. Lol, thus the title. I felt like I hadn't explained enough of Ben and Cash's past in earlier chapters so I decided to explore that concept in the Final Hours. It's kind of an interlude, I suppose. (shrugs) Er, this chapter is patially based on the song _Blue_ by Serj Tankian. I think. Well, anyway it's a great song, listen to it!

Chapter Twelve: Interlude: Flasbacks

_Cash was eight years old. The boy he was watching had to be six or seven. He had to be--he was so much smaller than him. Or maybe Cash was just too big. Add that to the list of the things that was wrong with him. He was supposed to be waiting on the porch. But he didn't care. Ma would be very angry if she noticed that he hadn't followed orders. Most likely she wouldn't though; she was deeply immersed in "grown-up stuff." He was glad his mother chose not to include him in this evening's activities. For now. Anyway, back to the boy he was watching. The shrubbery slightly obscured his vision, but he could see the boy kick a firm black and white ball around. He wanted to reach out and touch the boy's hair. It looked so soft, the chestnut-brown locks(omg, I may vomit) glimmered in the sunlight. Cash sighed. The boy stopped for a moment and Cash panicked. Fearing he'd been seen, he scuttled backwards, the shrubbery rustling loudly, nettles scratching his arms. The result was him being left fully exposed, the younger boy watching the darker one shift awkwardly from side to side. The boy goggled him for a moment as Cash felt his entire face glow a cherry red. The boy smiled at him, revealing a missing tooth. He raised a hand to Cash, then ran inside. He came back a few moments later wearing a warm fur-lined jacket that exacerbated the thin, holey clothing Cash was wearing. So this was what other kids got called in for. Cash pondered that in wonder. The boy he coveted, grinned at him again, filling with an unfamiliar sensation. Cash grinned back. And it felt good._

_"Hi," the boy said with a slight lisp. "My name's Ben Tennyson."_

* * *

_Ben didn't act scared of him, didn't seem disgusted at his prescence. Other children seemed to grow afraid of him the moment he came into view, but Ben just beamed that pure smile of his. Cash thought that was his favorite feature about him. Well, one of his favorites anyway. Cash loved his laugh too. And his mischeivous sense of his hair. And his eyes. He really, really loved those eyes. They sparkled like his mother's fake emeralds were supposed to. Everyday almost, he would make sure to avoid his mother's clutches to go and visit the younger boy. Somedays, when he was too tired and sore to do anything, he'd simply lounge around and watch Ben play with his little ball. Cash tried to play soccer with him a few times-mainly because Ben liked the sport so much-but he was too awkward too gawky, tall and gangly for his age, clumsy. The darker couldn't stand the laughter his mistakes earned him, even though he knew they were innocent, mindless outbursts of giggling. He was too used to lecherous, cruel laughter to entirely enjoy Ben's amusement at those times. Cash really did like it when he could make Ben happy though and that's what made things difficult for him._

* * *

_"Look what I got you today, Ben!" Cash proclaimed, holding up a fistful of bright yellow flowers. Tulips, maybe. He snatched them from some neighbor woman's lawn. He gave the boy a breif, odd hug proffering the gift again. Ben gave a weak grin._

_"These are flowers, Cash." the boy said. _

_"Yeah--so what?" Cash snapped, his voice a little rougher than he intended. In the past year or so since they'd first met, he'd become more easily embarassed. And he disliked it. The fucking cunt should just appreciate how much trouble Cash could get in for getting the damn things for him! _

_Ben, oblivious to the other's tone, giggled and said, "Flowers are for _girls!_ Ahahahaha! You give flowers to girls you like, silly." Cash flushed._

_"What would you know about it, Tennyson?" he scoffed, crossing his arms. Ben paused and thought about that, pulling his lip with one delicate finger._

_"Well, grampa Max said he got gramma some when he first met her."_

_"Pssht. You don't give women _flowers._ You give them dick."_

_This earned Cash a puzzled look. "What's...dick?" the future hero asked. The older one sighed; sometimes he felt like he had to explain everything._

_"Dick is the thing you piss out of, but you can fuck with it too. You do a lot of fucking with it."_

_"Fucking?" he was queried, the word sounding nice and harmless in Ben's mouth._

_"fucking is something you do when you really like someone or they're body or somethin'. You put yer dick in someone's butt. My mom gets it done to her all the time. She's prolly gettin' it done to 'er now."_

_Ben giggled again. "You shove it up her butt? That's gross!" Cash had to laugh at the way the boy described it, even though he didn't think the situation was all that funny when he thought about it._

_"Yeah, but you give girls flowers still. Girls you like." This frustrated Cash to no end. He shoved the little boy to the ground. The seven-year old scraped his knee on the hard pavement and began to cry. As Ben continued to cry and sniffle, Cash grew a bit...apprehensive. Part of him wanted to bolt as fast as he could in the opposite direction and forget this even happened. Another part of him wanted to kick Ben in frustration. And still another part of him wanted to reach down and hold the smaller boy and comfort him. He did the latter._

_"I'm sorry Ben." he almost whispered. He reached out a tentative hand and his friend accepted a pat on the back. "It's just I do like you. More than I'd like any _girl_ anyway." _

_Ben sniffled, wiping his nose. He relented a soft laugh. "Girls have cooties," came the reply. That set them both into quiet laughter as Cash continued to rub the other boy's back. They were quiet for a while. Then Cash, driven by mad impulse, grabbed a fistful of Ben's hair and pressed his lips to the other boy's mouth. Ben, speechless, blushed and avoided eye contact. The darker boy smiled at him and they sat like that until called Ben inside._

* * *

_"Cash!" his mother called. "Cash! Cash!" The boy could hear his mother slamming open cabinets in the kitchen as he squatted in the corner of the closet under the stairs. He curled himself into as tight a ball as he could. He wished he wasn't so tall sometimes. "Cash, Ma needs ya to do some work for her!" More slamming of doors. "Come out here you fucking bastard, 'e ain't gonna wait all day!" Cash began to rock slowly back and forth. Ma finally seemed to finally remember which room was his. He heard his door slam open and his mother tossing things over. He willed tears not to fall down his face. His breathing became unsettled and he began to rock faster, his fingers biting into his dry skin. Ma kicked open the door to the closet rather suddenly, and Cash let out a cry of fear. Tina's bony arms became like vicegrips as she snatched him up by his arms. The boy writhed and tried to struggle but his mother's arm struck out across his face connecting with his nose and drawing blood. She had to twist Cash's arm behind his back and grab onto his hair, holding him hogtied-like and drag him out of the room. When she got to the living room and Cash saw how large the man was, the fight went out of him. Ma set him on the ground before the client and let out an exasperated sigh._

_"Well, I hope you like 'em feisty." she said with a sardonic chuckle. "But it took a while so pay up."_

_The man ignored his mother's snide comment and reached out a hand to brush some of Cash's hair out of his eyes. The boy cringed. "Awww," the man smirked. "He ain't so bad."_

* * *

_"I'm gonna make you my wife!" Cash announced one evening when the two were at the park together. It was a phrase he'd heard one of the Men use when he was pleased with his mother. Ben cocked his head at him. He rested his head on the new soccer ball Cash had managed to steal from the local little league soccer team. He'd told Ben he'd gotten it from his mother for his birthday. _

_"But aren't boys supposed to marry girls?" Ben asked curiously._

_"Well, that doesn't matter. Marriage happens when you really like someone and want to protect them. So best friends should be able to get married too. So that's what we're gonna do buddy."_

_"I guess so. But are'ntya 'posed to have a ring?" Ben pulled at his hair._

_"Ha! I''ve been planning this for a while now so...." Here, Cash reached into his pocket and pulled out a small false emerald ring. He shuffled his feet nervously as Ben looked on in mild puzzlement. " I filched the emerald thing from my mom's drawer and glued it to some tinfoil I rolled up so it sorta sucks but...um..it matches your eyes." There was a silence in which Cash began to grow paranoid about whether Ben liked it or not. Then he heard Ben laugh and his heart melted.(puke)_

_"Oh, I really like it Cash--thank you so much!" Tennyson bounced to his feet, wrapping his arms around the other boy, his face buried in his midriff. Cash almost cried he was so happy._

* * *

_Cash's fists pounded the smaller boy into the ground, sweat pouring down his face._

_"Stop it!" Ben shouted behind him. "You're hurting him!"_

_"That's the point!" Cash barked back over his shoulder. The boy was pinned underneath his body, reduced to strangled sobs from Cash's relentless punching."He tried to give you a wedgie!"_

_Ben, terrified, ran towards the two and had to literally drag Cash off of the other boy. The boy got up and bolted, yelping over his shoulder,"I'm telling my moooooooooooommmmm!"_

_"Yeah, so what?!" Cash retorted at his retreating form and shook his fist in the air. "You better not ever touch my wife again!" he added angrily. The tall boy turned towards Ben who was shaking. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_Ben gave him a scowl then shoved him, causing the other boy to stumble slightly. "You can't do stuff like that! You can't just go around beating people up! It's not nice!" Cash gave him an incredulous look._

_"Who cares if it was nice or not? He tried to hurt you." the darker one insisted. "And I'm your husband! I couldn't let him do that."_

_Ben rolled his eyes at that."Well, you hit me once and it really hurt!" _

_Cash smirked and put his arm around him. "Yeah, but only I can do that."_

* * *

_"Wher've you been?" Ben rolled his eyes at the question, having been only about ten minutes late to their appointed meeting._

_"Mom made me eat lunch before coming to the park. And my cousin Gwen almost got to come." he shuddered at this. Cash's eyes narrowed at the mention of the girl. He'd never liked _her._ He declined comment on it however and simply motioned for Ben to come over by the trees where they'd be mostly hidden. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the now-ten year old._

_"Are you ready, Ben?"_

_Ben nodded; he was eager to see what the tongue kissing part of marriage was like. He was starting to dislike the many other forms of this so-called game, but a lot of the older kids bragged about French kissing, Cash being one of them, and he was ready to learn this art from the "Master". Accepting the boy's consent, Cash descended upon him. He forced the future hero's mouth open with his tounge, excavating. Ben, through lack of air clutched onto Cash's shirt leaning into him. This caused Cash to grow aggressive grabbing a fistful of Ben's hair and pressed their lips together harder. He wrapped his other arm tightly around the smaller boy's waist. Instinctively, his hormones guiding him, Cash slowly began to grind against the boy in his grip._

_Ben eventually had to pull back because he'd begun to lose oxygen. For a moment, both boys simply stood there in a silence punctuated only by their ragged breathing. "Wow," Ben finally commented. Cash laughed._

_"Just wait till we get to the fucking part." he'd said._

* * *

_They never did get to the"fucking" part. (not consensually anyway) That was the year Ben went to visit his grandpa Max over the summer. And Cash couldn't go._

_"You can't just leave me here by myself all summer!" Cash had protested, his heartbreak and therefore rage growing. "You're supposed to be with me! Always, remember?"_

_"Well, there's always school time!" Ben tried to reason. "And you and I are going to be in the same class this year too. So staying back wasn't such a bad thing." He smiled, but it wasn't because they would be in the same class--not entirely, no. It was because Ben would rather spend time with that fucking old man and with that bitch cousin of his than with his friend. That's how Cash saw it and he said as much. Before Ben could so much as protest, Cash had decked him in the mouth, drawing blood. The smaller boy crumpled to the ground and Cash pounced on him grinding his face into the ground. His rage sudden and violent, he began screaming into the other's ear, things that made no sense._

_"I'm your husband, I'm the only one 'sposed to make you happy!"_

_Ben rolled over and ran away, frantic._

* * *

_There was no place for apologies, remorse. Ben had brought it on himself. He was never supposed to leave him, never supposed to put anyone before him. Cash had followed those rules. He always would. He hadn't been able see his friend one-on-one the entire first week of school. Watching him now, he came to a decision. Ben needed to be punished for his betrayal._

_"Hey, Tennyson!" he shouted from his corner of the cafeteria. The boy turned around and a wad of food landed smack dab in the middle of his face._

_This is how it has to be from now on," Cash thinks. I'm the only one that can be accountable for the way Ben feels._

"No matter how much it pains me to see him hurt."

* * *

A/N;Thank you for bearing through this chapter. I've hit a short wall so I decide to delve into the kids' origins. So now you know why Cash is so angry at everyone Ben talks to. The shit's really gonna hit the fan next chapter. Please review! With love,

Nehan Shinzui


	13. URGENT NOTICE

URGENT NOTICE! I WAS WORKING ON MY STORY BUT AND IT WAS ALMOST FINISHED BUT UNFORTUNATELY MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS AND EVERYTHING HAD TO BE DELETED FROM MY COMPUTER AND I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN. MY WRITING PROCESS IS VERY SPORADIC AND IT TAKES ME A LONG TIME TO GATHER ALL MY THOUGHTS TOGETHER AND IT COULD TAKE WEEKS TO UPDATE MY STORY WHICH IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET CLOSE TO UPDATING TO BEGIN WITH. PLUS I HAVE A CRAPLOAD OF SUMMER HOMEWORK TO DO AND A CRAPLOAD OF STUFF ON MY MIND BESIDES. I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORY EVENTUALLTY PROLLY SOMETIME IN LATE AUGUST OR EARLY SEPTEMBER. I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING ON MY STORY AND I KNOW THE REVISION WILL WON'T BE AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL THAT GOT DELETED AND I HIGHLY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND BECAUSE THEIR WILL BE A FINALE. I WON'T GIVE UP.

-NEHAN SHINZUI


End file.
